Emily
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: A poor, beaten child finds refuge on board the Black Pearl and wins the heart of a certain one eyed pirate and beyond that, all during the voyage for the Fountain of Youth.
1. Stowaway

**My rewrite begins . . .**

**

* * *

**Something unwanted, mistreated and alone runs through the damp, dark wood. Looking back at the burning hut where she is fleeing from. The horrified hollers of her mother echoing before a shrill scream sounds out afterwards. Tears begin to course down from her blue eyes as she sobs, leaving her precious memories behind except for a gold locket around her neck.

This particular port happens to be Tortuga, which not a kind place for a fleeing fugitive family, such as hers. A place of perverts, rapists, kidnappers, runners from the law all spend most time on this island. And now her parents have been slain because of them

The tiny child soon finds a secluded spot where she believes to be a safe refuge, which is just a mere hole under a tree. She curls herself up and begins to cry bitterly into her arms. A few minutes later she looks up after hearin chattering noises in the tree. A capuchin monkey climbs down and gives her a bit of coconut from his paws. She gratefully takes it and the monkey sprints away after hearing distant gunshots. Fearing to be alone again, the girl follows suit.

A pirate captain hears a shift in the brush behind the pens of bathing swine. A tall sinister looking man, his face worn by his years and the darn nigh impossible one to disagree with. His long black straight jacket makes his appearance all the more fearing and demanding, as well as his wide brimmed flume hat. He turns toward the forest and treads in to investigate. He stops at the tree where the girl cried at and looks down to see a gold locket in her place. The captain takes it into his palm and studies the illustration on the front. It resembles a small bird. He then reads the inscription on the back. It says the name Emily on it. He closes his hand before being lost in thought. Suddenly a single one of his own crew disturbs him.

"S-sir?" stutters a one named Ragetti.

This Captain nearly snaps but keeps it down.

"Spill it all, boy!" he barks, still knelt down by that tree.

"He's . . . 'e's no' here . . ." Ragetti fiddles.

His captain looks right over his shoulder as if vowing to murder poor Ragetti. Plainly, that was not good news to pass on.

The girl runs after the monkey. The child suddenly comes upon the harbor. The monkey leaps up into the ropes of a black vessel and disappears. The girl stops in her tracks and stares at the ship in awe before noticing that pirates are running down the street, jeering. Frightened, the small child runs up the wood gangplank and onto the ship. She falls on the deck and scrambles to the mast and hides. A pirate walks by, not noticing her. After he's gone, she flees to the stair that leads down to the cannon hold and dashes to the barrels of rum in the dark corner. All is quiet and eerie and the poor child wipes her eyes and nose, which are wet from crying. She then buries her head in her arms and begins to cry from missing her family.

The crew of the ship return along with their captain. The captain is no other than Captain Hector Barbossa. Captain of the Black Pearl who found the locket the girl has left back in the forest. Meanwhile the monkey climbs down the mast ropes and hops onto the captain's shoulder, screeching.

" Jack? What vexes ye? " asks Barbossa, gruffly, his voice weary from his lack of sleep.

'Jack' points to the stairs where he saw the child flee to. Barbossa doesn't listen to his furry companion.

" None o' that, ya mongrel! " snaps the captain before pressing on to the helm.

'Jack' looks on as his master goes to the wheel, while looking back at the stairs. Maybe he can show her to him later, but now the girl must be hungry from her hectic, tragic evening. 'Jack' goes below to a barrel of apples and picks the smallest one. He comes out and hears soft sobbing from behind the rum barrels in the back corner. He jumps down and scrambles to that very spot. The child looks up, her cheeks wet with tears. 'Jack' slowly approaches her and puts the apple next to her. The girl is hesitant, but she soon finds the courage and takes the apple. She takes a few small bites before patting 'Jack' on the neck. He chitters playfully, making her let out a giggle. She's happy that she has made a friend.

The next morning, Ragetti searches for gun powder on the second floor. As he rummages around, he spots an apple core on the floor. It seems that someone has gone through the captain's apple stash. Anyone who sneaks but one will answer to Barbossa. Before he could investigate further, Pintel yells from the deck.

" Rags! Get yer arse up here! Da cap'n's orders! "

Ragetti runs up on deck with a barrel of powder. After he leaves, the girl peeks from behind the barrel, shivering. Later on that same day, Four men come down to secure the cannons. Suddenly they hear a soft sneeze from the corner. Curious, one of them goes to see who is over there. He peeks behind the barrel to only see a frightened, young face. She screams and he just smiles, sinisterly. He lunges at her and grabs her small, thin arm.

" Look what we got here, maties! " he teases.

" It be a li'l stowaway, me thinks. "

* * *

**Big changes in the next.**


	2. In Charge

**Another chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Ragetti slowly and casually swabs the deck nearby the hold's stairway before hearing a small, high scream of a child and loud guffawing afterwards. Curious as well as concerned, he puts his duty aside and goes down the stair, quite glad that the captain is in the quarters right now. Once he gets down to the second level, he sees a crowd of four men surrounding a trembling bundle on the floor.

"Oi!" he calls, trying to see what the bundle is.

The men's attention immediately turn to him, fuming all at once. And there at these men's feet, a very small shaken blonde sits curled with her back pressed against the back wall of the hold, staring up at him in horror. The men are not threatened, not even moved by Ragetti's bold act.

"What say you to this, boy?!" barks one of them, pulling out a dagger as they all inch toward him.

They step away from the child, but now there is another problem. Horrified, Ragetti recoils.

As irritable as ever, Captain Barbossa strolls across the deck, on his way to the bridge, but is stopped when he hears a rumble down in the hold. Not patient enough for any sort of situation, he angrily goes down the stair.

"What in the bloody blazes is goin' on?!" he roars at the small crowd of men.

Barbossa pushes through only to be greeted by a pathetic heap curled in pain on the floor. Ragetti cowers before all, his eye patch missing and shivering like an icicle. Barbossa just huffs in annoyance before returning his attention to the others.

"What do ya think ye were doin'?! Wastin' yer time on this waste awhile misheedin' me orders!" he snaps at his crewmen, making them scramble away like mice.

The little girl hides behind a stack of barrels, her cheeks drenched from her tears, looks upon Barbossa and begins to shake from his thundering manner. Frightened, she begins to cry. Ragetti flinches, knowing that Barbossa has heard that softness in the air. Knowing exactly where that sound is coming from, Barbossa goes directly to those barrels and looks behind them. All of the men are silent as if awaiting to be hanged.

"What be this, then?!" Barbossa growls at them after a second of silence.

"We jus' found her, cap'n . . ." stutters the man who terrorized her.

"Did ye now? " hisses Barbossa, dangerously. "Get back to yer duties before I go to a full mind to killin' the lot of ya!"

They run back up on deck. Barbossa chooses to deal with them later. Instead,he looks back to the shivering Ragetti, who is still on the floor. What a pathetic little clod!

"Get up!" Barbossa hollers at him with almost a kick. "Ye don't know how t' choose yer fights now, do ye?"

Ragetti gets up to his feet, wiping bits of sawdust from his coat and bowing, respectively.

"I saw - she needed me 'elp, sir." he shakily explains

"Ye certainly had it settled right." Barbossa sarcastically sputters. "Try to spare a lass's life without threatenin' your own."

Barbossa makes way back to those barrels, where there is a silent young lamb hiding in the dark. She curls herself up at his glare, frightened and hurt. This poor creature looks like she just lost all that was dear to her. His pervert men hurt her when they snatched her for she has a bruise around her delicate arm. Heaving a sigh at her hurting figure, Barbossa addresses Ragetti.

"Fetch me a fleece and fresh water. Have 'em in the cabin. Do about it!" he ushers, sending the lad away.

The Captain and the frightened lass regard one another and for a fleeting second something passes between them. A faint sense of some odd connection. He looks into her teary, blue eyes and notices how incredibly fragile and helpless she is. Making sure not to frighten her, he slowly wraps his arms around her shivering body, bringing her against him with her head cradled in his chest. The girl finds herself safe in his grasp. Barbossa gazes down at her as she snuggles her tired head against his chest, falling asleep. Compared to his size, she is so . . . small for her age.

"Bloody . . ." he growls while he stands back up with the porcelain form cradled in his arms.

The crew are astonished when they see their captain come back up with a small, fragile child in his arms. Ragetti comes out of the cabin but stops when he sees his captain approaching with a sort of care so that she won't wake. Barbossa spots him, still in a unhappy mood at the moment.

"Get back in there, boy." he sighs, rather agitated, his voice lowered for the child's sake.

Ragetti shuts the doors after the captain. A second passes before Barbossa has to instruct him to help out with this rare stowaway.

"The fleece, lad!" he grouchily orders. "She's shiverin' like no other!"

Ragetti flinches before he takes a soft wool blanket from the velvet seating in the corner and walks back to Barbossa with the slumbering child. He snatches it out of the lad's hand before having her covered. He then gives her to Ragetti who is uncertain about this.

"Ye shall be in charge o' her." Barbossa states, still looking down at her face.

"I'll . . . I will care . . . for her, sir. For all o' her years -"

Barbossa instantly shakes his heavy head becoming grim.

"I said she can stay," he says in a low rasp. "that doesn't mean for long . . ."

And with that egging in Ragetti's mind, Barbossa immediately leaves the cabin, shutting the door with a slam almost. Ragetti sighs, full of melancholy, as the girl stirs in his hold. He gazes down at her sweetly, already falling for her.

* * *

**He offered help, but it doesn't seem like he desires her as much as Ragetti does.**


	3. Insecure

**It seems that the tiny girl has already won Ragetti's heart. There might be something else going on though.  
**

**

* * *

**

The little girl opens her eyes and sees that she is in a large mahogany cabin, lit by candlelight. She begins to feel thoroughly uneasy. It has come to mind that what happened the night before was not an nightmare. She sits up and notices that she had been placed on this soft velvet chair with a thin wool blanket draped over her. Certainly, someone knows that she's here since the last thing she remembers is that she was hiding down in the ship's hold. She pushes her covers off and climbs off the bed-like chair. She goes to the windows to the right of the wide desk that is draped with maps and other anonymous letters of all sorts. Climbing up upon the cupboards, she looks out at the water below and notices that it is quickly passing by. She climbs down after feeling a very cold draft. Recalling of what became of her family, she wraps her arms around herself, feeling the urge to cry.

"Lass?" sounds a low, raspy voice from behind her.

She spins around in a fright and sees Ragetti standing at the door, looking quite worried about her emotional state. The poor creature gives a small scream before dashing to hide herself behind the door. Upon hearing her beginning to weep, Ragetti tries to calm her, however the best he can.

"No! Please! Don't be afraid." he stammers. ". . . please . . ." he begs.

He simply does not want to bring harm to her, let alone, fear. He is here to protect her. The crew seem to be more than vexed with knowing that she's here on board. Finding a little girl in the hold of a pirate's vessel doesn't happen normally. She truly went through something dire, which is the explanation of her insecurity.

"M . . . m-mama . . ." she sobs from behind the door.

Her pain just makes him want to weep himself. He can feel her pain.

"Don't cry, miss." he beckons. "Yer . . . safe. Please . . ." he begs, kneeling down by the door. "Please, don't be afraid."

She backs up to get away from him as tears begin to glisten in her blue eyes, whimpering. Though there is absolutely no trust left in her heart anymore, he can still see love all over her face besides the fear.

"Goo' girl, now . . . come on." he whispers, reaching out to her with one hand.

She shakes her head, swift and fast awhile scooting and pinning herself against the wall.

Meanwhile . . .

Captain Barbossa casually strolls into the cabin, weary from an awful night watch of the early dawn. He is stopped when he sees Ragetti kneeling behind the door inside. Unknown to Rags, he stands behind him and sees the reason clear as crystal. Emily's eyes grow wide with terror when she sets eyes on the captain. Ragetti hesitates spotting her fear worsening and follows her gaze to only be greeted by his captain. He struggles to display a sheepish, yet nervous smile. He's not succeeding very well with her.

"She be a mite frigh'ened, sir." he states.

Barbossa keeps his steel eyes locked on the sweet thing, as if studying her before responding.

"I can plainly see that, Master Ragetti." he groans, still weary.

Another fleeting second passes and Hector instantly feels a warm fluttering within as she just keeps staring up at him with an egging discomfort. What is she? A Siren? He never had this odd feeling before. Of all of his years of being a cut throat mutineer, he has never felt such an odd, satisfying warmth. It comes when ever he looks upon her. It's so strange. He pulls his gaze off of her and clears his throat.

"Get her settled, then, boy. We're to port by noon." he orders before departing the cabin, feeling only a little uncomfortable.

Ragetti nods prior to returning his attention to her. Emily looks him straight in the eyes, recalling the night before. It takes a moment for her to recall exactly what happened. Just outside, before pressing onto the helm, Barbossa reaches into his jacket pocket and feels a cold medal of a jewel. Curious, he slowly takes out a golden locket, small enough to fit a child's neck. The pretty main piece seems to be smaller than a ring. This fine thing seems so familiar having him recall something of the past, but he immediately presses it aside after growing saddened for a moment. Uncomfortable, he pulls his gaze up ahead and putting the locket back into his pocket where he found it, struggling a deep sigh to rid the sadness.

Meanwhile, inside the quarters . . .

Emily looks up at Ragetti again, looking as though she might cry. In an instant, she goes forward and cuddles into him. This comes as a big surprise to him that this very young and very naive child is, in fact, hugging him. Not the least bit afraid of him now. Feeling her trembling form against his, he slowly wraps his arms around her, holding her close to calm her bitter weeping.

"Aye, there. " he calms in a hushed tone. "There, now." was all he could say at the moment.

A port comes close. The port of Georgetown and there might happen to be a 'close friend' of his ported here for a good selection of ships can be bought or haggled here. Barbossa lowers his glass down, becoming quite worried for a second, pondering on a certain someone within the cabin. Not the deckhand, but the girl. Things might get difficult.

* * *

**Hmm . . . Emily may not be used to being in the presence of pirates, but she seems to be launching memories at the captain.**

**Until next time :P  
**


	4. Jack Sparrow

**I used this before in the old story. I loved it so I posted it up again. It's a good Jack intro.**

**

* * *

**

Georgetown happens to be one of the most busy ports a pirate can do their important doings, such as, finding a good ship, for one thing. Even though Lord Cutler Becket is, indeed, dead, the East India Trading Company was pushed up another level, making it hard to foot on. One of the most known pirate of all time, Captain Jack Sparrow is needing a vessel, really needing one to be exact because the dinghy he was left with simply will not do. He almost sunk down with it on his way to port. He is on a venture to find and, or, locate the legendary Fountain of Youth and he has stolen the Navigational charts from his old nemesis, Captain Barbossa just prior to his vessel being taken.

The day becomes deathly hot, especially for those who are tending to the docks and loading the holds of ships. Among the busy workers, who are most likely fugitives from the law, do what they must to get their daily bread, a lonely pub sits, almost useless by the busy docks. As if invisible, Jack Sparrow makes a round check hopefully to find any familiar faces who might actually help him with this problem, before entering the unpredictable pub. To his surprise, there is a rumble happening. Men charge at a young woman in the midst of the fight, who seems so untrifled during her predicament. As four strong men charge at her to pin her down she swiftly swipes out her cutlass, taking on all three of them all at once. She stabs one in the gizzard. As with the others she swipes at them, making them tumble down helplessly. Yet again, she has won another fight. Jack Sparrow watches her as she fights, smiling, as if with pride. Smiling to herself, the woman, whose name is Anna Maria goes back to tend to her rum at the counter. As soon as she settles down, she instantly hears footsteps coming up behind her. As if on instinct, she swipes at whoever was walking up, mercilessly. Unfortunately for him, she side swipes Sparrow right across the face, causing him to recoil.

"Bugger!" he curses.

Anna Maria instantly starts to apologize.

"Oh! Dear, I am so-"

Jack glances up at her and her face forms into an angered scowl.

"Oh, it's just you. Never mind." she says turning away, putting her hat on.

"Anna-" Jack begins, trying to keep steady from her hit. "I know during this utter insignificance that you might find me presence revolting." he shakes it off, finally.

"Oh, really?" she asks, mocking curiosity. "You still owe me a ship, ya cur!" she snaps at him.

"That, my dear, is on my list. The one reason why I be here. I just really need a ship o' me own at the moment. Savvy?"

Anna Maria sees someone over his shoulder and her expression shifts to fear almost.

"Is it a ship ye need now? That's original." sounds an all too familiar, chilling voice behind him.

Jack's eyes widen in mere terror before turning round to be greeted by the person he definitely wishes to avoid right now. Captain Barbossa.

"G'day, Hector. No time, no see, aye?" Jack tries to warm up to his ally the best he can.

"I didn't have the pleasure." the elder captain smiles with a sneer before glaring again.

"Come,mate. You still ain't sore 'bout the whole 'stealin' the charts from under your nose' deal, are ya?"

Barbossa just rolls his eyes at this utter annoyance.

"As per that matter, Sparrah, ye know the exact reason why I have tracked you down."

"At least I let ye sail away with my ship, yet again, Hector. Can't argue about that."

Barbossa chuckles dryly as he takes out his cutlass.

"I've come for one thing, Jack. An' I ain't leavin' until I get them back."

* * *

This happens to be the most simplest job he had ever done, since she is so obedient and quiet, it's almost as if she isn't present at all. Ragetti allows Emily a bit of freedom and fresh air by letting her roam the deck for small bits of time. If Captain Barbossa finds out that the girl is in the free, he would be a mite fierce to Ragetti about her well-being, but she is happier than ever. The Monkey keeps a sharp eye on her by following her where ever she goes, knowing how precious she is to his master. Ragetti happens to be the only one who is purposely watching over Emily as she explores the vast ebony ship. Emily plays with the primate until she comes upon the stairway down to the cannon hold, where she hid away before. A great flush of memories return to her of her parents before they were killed. Then she begins to long for them. Tears begin to glisten in her eyes because of all of the painful memories.

Ragetti finds her hiding underneath the left stairs to the bridge, sobbing. He wonders what has her on the edge now. There is no need to weep so desperately.

"Hey . . ." he says to her, kneeling low. "No more tears, eh? There be nuthin' to fret o'er."

Emily cannot keep herself from sobbing and tries to get a breath, looking up at the deckhand, who she has grown so fond of already.

" I . . . want my . . . my mama." she sighs between her sobs.

Ragetti sighs, knowing that his presence isn't enough to ease her pain. Pintel comes upon Ragetti with the girl sobbing at his side. He's not doing much help.

"Blimey, wot's 'er probl'm now?" he growls. setting his mop aside.

Ragetti snarls at the jerk. He simply does not have a care for this stowaway.

" Would ye jus' butt out" he says to Pintel. "She's still on the edge all righ'?!

"She been li' dis since the beginin'! If I wa' de one who foun' her, I woul' have put 'er out o' her misery by now!" he grouchily walks off.

Ragetti almost wants to shed a tear himself after what his mate said. How could he say such a thing. About this blessing he's comforting. She's so quiet all of a sudden and he figures out that she has fallen dead asleep. Ragetti sighs, rolling his head back.

"Bloody hell," he curses under his breath.

* * *

Sparrow is shoved against the bar counter and still manages to keep a firm hold on his weapon. Completely tired out, he glances at his opponent from underneath the brim of his tricorn hat.

"You damn fool, boy. Ye can't seem to cease beating about the bush now, do ya?" Barbossa growls at Jack, growing impatient.

"It tends to grow somewhat old, does it?" Jack grins through his pain.

"Don't start speakin' your way out of this, boy! Either hand 'em to me or die in the process!"

"You're going to have to rethink that, mate. This free bird ain't giving up, let alone that you have me ship, why bother even handing them charts to you?"

With that, he stands up straight, ready for another spar until a range of gunshots shoot through the pub. Musket shots! Barbossa ducks as Jack Sparrow daringly makes a break for it, amidst the rain of bullets. Barbossa sees this at the corner of his eye as a band of Navals burst in and attack him and other hapless pirates. Being as wily as ever Sparrow goes to the docks being as silent as a cat and finally reaches a long boat, preferably Barbossa's own.

* * *

**The clever Sparrow has made his clear get away. I think he still has those charts and now he's going for the Pearl. That's good, right?**


	5. A Problem

**It seems that Jack Sparrow might be in for a _little_ surprise.**

**

* * *

**

On board the Black Pearl, Emily has become so depressed that she doesn't wish to roam around anymore, much to Ragetti's dismay. He worries about her and only wishes of her to be well, emotionally. But, since she's so straight forward, he leaves her be no matter the temptation. Even potbellied Pintel seems uncertain.

"Ye think she'll be all righ'?" Pintel asks Rags, who is sitting against the cabin door, worried.

"I's dunno wha' t' do wit' 'er." Ragetti sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "She jus' . . . I dunno."

Inside the cabin, Emily sits upon the cuboards before the windows to the right, staring out to the port. She doesn't feel well for some odd reason. She has this feeling that something bad is about to happen. 'Jack' the monkey sits and cuddles right beside her, protectively, for he cares about her too, no doubt. But, his instincts are beginning to bug him. There's something bad in the air.

Suddenly, to the two deckhand's surprise, someone climbs up the hull ladder, having them stand up in alarm. A tricorn hat comes into view first, which instantly tells both of them of who it is. Jack Sparrow! He climbs onto the deck with a gun in hand.

"G'day, gents." he smiles.

Ragetti's heart begins to beat hard against his chest. The child! Who knows what Sparrow is capable now!

"Long ti', no see . . . sir." Pintel struggles, having no courage at all, stepping back.

"A pleasure that you two be aboard, good lads." Jack smiles, sarcastically. "Now if ye lot don't mind, I be obliged if we leave port as soon as humanly possible." he threatens with his one shot.

Ragetti bravely steps before the cabin.

"If so ye please, sir," Ragetti tries to beg.

From inside dear Emily hears the commotion just outside the door. She turns to see another defiant form with a long straight jacket, reminding her of Captain Barbossa for a second. She gives a small gasp and keeps her legs bent so that she can hold onto something for dear life.

", it woul' be a . . . a better if ye migh' . . . wanna . . ." Ragetti's voice trails off as a very dominant Sparrow marches right up to him. "I'll be . . . I'll . . . shut up . . . now." he whimpers, still protective over the girl in the cabin. He's not moving out of the way.

Jack gets suspicious of this behavior.

"Is there a somethin' that you be hiding, man?" he asks in mock curiosity. "The way I see it is that you are trying me patience and that be very unfortunate for the two o' you. So I suggest you step out of my way." he then growls in his face, no longer being the trickster he was.

"Yes, cap'n." Ragetti whispers.

At that second, Sparrow sees movement behind the window from the corner of his eye. Someone small was peeking out at him and then ran away the second he saw. In a fast movement, Sparrow pushes Ragetti aside and swings the door wide, looking severely angered. Ragetti gasps in terror at realization of what Jack might do to her. Once Sparrow stomps in, his eyes are met with terrified young ones. He is struck with ultimate surprise when he beholds a small creature curled up atop the cupboards, staring at him in horror. His eyes widen when he sees her, positively feeling like he's falling under a spell. What a rare sight she is. Emily keeps her eyes locked on the loaded gun in Jack's hand and he immediately stows it away. Ragetti stands behind, fearful, only for the lass. Sparrow, for once, doesn't know what to do now. What was Barbossa doing with this young lass on board? It just doesn't make any sense. He could have killed her or thrown her into the sea, but he didn't. Of all, even he cannot even think of hurting this . . . angel before him. It's out of the question.

"That be why . . . I . . . uh . . ." Ragetti stutters with Pintel inching up.

Jack's brow furrows before looking at those fearful blue eyes of hers.

"There is no explanation for this, then?" Jack growls, turning to them.

"No."

"Am I an idiot to you?" Jack growls, having no patience at all. "Ya'll know as well as I do that this _fine thing_ ye have stowed here has no use to us at all."

"No' her, sir." Ragetti respectfully begs. "Please." he begs, feeling the affection he has for her burn inside of him.

The soft sound of crying draws Jack's attention back to a weeping girl inside. Fine. It seems that they, and he, are stuck with this damsel until . . . who knows when. He sighs and growls to himself, finding no way to rid of her. Well, there's no ridding of her at this rate. He cannot even bring himself to hurt her.

* * *

Barbossa, exhausted and beaten, has fought his way through that blasted pub, receiving a couple bad slices along the way. He actually finds a opportune moment to find out what's coming up from the horizon. A East India Trading Company ship. He shakes his tired head in disbelief. This cannot be happening. Not now.

"Damn you, Sparrah . . ." Hector winces.

He has to get to the Pearl. And fast.

On board this enemy EITC vessel, a overweight oaf, wearing a fine coat and vest that are both made fresh from Spain, clearly one for those working for the Spanish Royal Navy. He goes by the name Alberto De Vega. He is known as a bloody cut throat and only serves others as long that there's a profit in it for him and a good high price. He lays back and takes a big drag of his cigar, totally engulfing the cabin in smoke. He happens to be the Captain of this certain fleet.

"The Black Pearl be right before us, mates." he grins a ghastly smile. "Let's give 'em a li'l greeting, shall we?" he chuckles to the assigned soldiers who are finding hard to breath inside.

* * *

**I sense that the fight's not over. -_-**


	6. A Prize

**Still working on this. **

**

* * *

**

An unwanted ship comes up on yonder, threatening the Black Pearl with it's massive demeanor. A start off shot comes from the enemy fleet, striking right through the cabin, where a terrified child is being held. The ball causes a whole mass of splinters to fly and she hides herself underneath the velvet chair, screaming in terror. Jack Sparrow hears her peril and makes a break for it. Once he makes it in, he finds that the cabin is lacking one child. As he looks about, he spots a fragile hand from under the chair, trying to hold on.

"Bugger!" Sparrow curses, fearing the worst on her part.

Since there are only six men, including him, there is just enough to crew one ship, but not enough to man enough cannons. Jack slowly and gently takes Emily's fragile body into his arms, cradling her. He's doesn't even know if she has been hurt or not, since there is no sign of blood or a fracture. She immediately cuddles into him, feeling protected. Sparrow heaves a troubled sigh, just trying to figure out a way to keep this young one safe, without harming his own physical way. With her in his hold, he goes to one of the cupboards and has her crawl inside of it and shutting her in before dashing back out to finish this problem.

Alberto is more than happy at the moment. He cracks out his whip as he exits his quarters, ready to take on anything. The Company fleet is suddenly pulled up next to the Black Pearl and the grapples are thrust over as well as crossing boards. Unfortunately and put it bluntly, it's too late for a cannon fire. Vega's men all leap on board and ambush the Pearl's men, restraining them as if they were slaves. Jack Sparrow does not show weakness, but instead he has his sword drawn as he stands firm.

To Jack's surprise and disgust, the oafish Spaniard appears to him as he walks across the Company's deck

"Jack Sparrow!" guffaws the Spanish captain.

"Pleasure." Jack answers back, thinking of how to get rid of him and his men.

This matter might get messy. The only option to avoid having the Black Pearl sunk into the depths is a private meeting

"Capitan Jack Sparrow!"he greets, smugly.

Sparrow sheepishly grins, nervous now that he's here and there is no turning back.

Jack Sparrow, being as bold as can be, allows Vega into his study, not knowing that there are two pirates shutting the door behind him.

"Vega." Jack nervously greets the oaf. "It's so . . . Nice to see you . . .in. . . good condition, that is."

Jack is somewhat not inclined to be as honest as he can for Vega himself has seem to let himself go, all in all. Vega gives a loud guffaw at Jack's comment, taking it as a compliment.

"What an arse!" he chuckles loudly.

Sparrow backs up, not wanting to be caught off guard by this . . .Spanish Naval, who might be willing to chop his head clean off. Jack only gives Vega his signature grin.

"Ha! So, I sense a good price might be in the air, may I say?" Vega goes round, making the floor creak from his unnatural weight.

"Well, ye know that we have met sometime over the past and I di' happen to have spared yer life." Jack begins, trying to think of a way to easily coax Vega into leaving happy. It's a sly trick though.

"Aye, that ye did! That ye did!" Vega cheerfully exclaims, taking a seat, almost splitting the chair in the process. "I am never to inclined to deny an ol friend's honest request."

"That's a fine thing, to be sure." Jack begins, walking around the room. "But, mind if I ask that my 'honest request' might do you some good profit. Maybe a new armada under your command. What say you to that?"

Vega glares at him skeptically. "Are you bloody patronizin'? Ye know as do we all, that some o' what yer offerin' might be too difficult to gain."

"Maybe so, maybe not." Jack grins. "Me offer will come to port if ye will help me with a venture I'm a goin'."

Vega slams his hand on the table, as if in anguish.

"I am not one to take kindly to betrayal!" he barks in a low roar, as it seems.

"Who said I would be the one betraying?" Jack becomes uneasy.

"To prove yer worth. If ye are to grant me such a offer, you mus' be willin' to pay the cost!"

The poor, frightened child over hears this outburst conversation, have naught a clue of what it's about. She peeks through the crack in the door and shudders at the sight of this awful, hideous man who seems to wiegh more than a horse, in her opinion. So far, she knows the reason why Sparrow has stowed her away in here. To keep her safe, therefore, she stays put. But, someone else makes it on board the Black Pearl once again. Captain Barbossa, more angry than before. He enters the cabin and sees that damn Sparrow negotiating with . . . him?

"Jus' hear me out, mate." Jack tries to persuade.

Barbossa holds that total hatred on his face, almost pulling out his loaded gun.

"This be a new low," he growls, inching in. "Even for you."

Vega turns and sees a new guest, who he believes isn't supposed to be here. Emily, inside her hiding, sees the elder captain, finding a new trust for him for he might make this bad man go away. Jack growls under his breath at this new problem. Barbossa is going to kill him.

"Who be this, then?!" Vega distorts.

One of his men makes a charge at Barbossa, who takes out his broadsword set to gore him if he even tries. Sparrow is trying to avoid this to get ugly.

"Mate," he says to Hector. "I have this under all by meself. Savvy?" he hints at him to trust him on this.

Barbossa, for one, does not have it. But before he does the unthinkable, a small yelp escapes from one of the cupboards, and to everyone's surprise, a little girl flees from her hiding and runs behind Barbossa. On his part, Barbossa is a little confused. She hated him. And . . . what is she doing in here? Vega's eyes glow with a plot in mind for her.

"Well, Sparrow. I say, I does know an alternative way to, ye know." he hints at Jack.

Jack though, realizes Vega's doing. He now wishes to take the child. Use her to get to Fountain of Youth. Perhaps to kill her to get the water. Barbossa sees this as well and his glare grows darker. Jack sees the murder in his eyes.

"I can figure a way out of this, if you jus' listen to me. You have to trust me!" Jack reasons, but Hector only scoffs.

"Trust?" he growls, motioning to the the men around. "I knew a coward." he inches closer, with his gun still aimed and set. " Who are ye now, Sparrow? Far more worse than ya were before."

As he speaks, he feels the small one clutch onto him like a nail through wood. Vega can use this to his advantage.

"Go on an' kill him good." he hisses. " Good to see that I have someone on my side." he smiles.

Barbossa then aims at Vega with a dark, infuriated glare. "I'm on nobody's side, Vega!" he shoots.

"I have heard from a reliable source that ye have a lady in yer midst. Am I not wrong on that?" Vega sneers, pulling out his own gun while looking down at the girl.

Barbossa'a expression becomes deathly angry. Sparrow pulls out his gun, knowing that this has gone ugly already. And the girl now. She is nothing but a prize!

* * *

**Uh oh! Are they willing to protect her or are they going to use her?**

**You'll find out soon enough!  
**


	7. Get Out!

**Here's another one! Will they protect her?! I don't know!  
**

**

* * *

**

Ragetti sees the confrontation through the window and sees a shaken Emily remaining behind the defiant Barbossa who is prone to murdering either Jack or Vega. Perhaps both. Vega's goal is her so both captains are not willing enough to go fair. Sparrow gives a shot at Vega, hitting him square in the arm. His men attack both captain's and the girl. She screams in fright as Hector boldly protects her against these men, hacking them away and knocking them off. Jack leaps over the desk as Vega's crew make to trap him. The problem is that the door is locked. When Vega makes a move while Barbossa's distracted, Jack takes a dagger out of his sash and flings it at the brute. It twists quickly in mid air before striking Vega's pistol out of his hand! Emily backs against the door, terrified. When Vega makes a move to get her, Barbossa slashes at him and dashes between him and the girl, kicking him squarely in the groin. Hector hacks down at him again before returning his attention to the traumatized child when he hears her yelp in pain. His face drops when he sees her shoulder cut from a thrown dagger, that is dug in the wall. Sparrow finishes off most of Vega's men, their bodies sprawled all over the cabin. Hurting, she flees to underneath the velvet chair. Angered further by her getting hurt, Hector ruthlessly pins Vega down.

"Please!" begs the coward. "I . . . I yield to you, sir! Don't kill me!"

"Give me a damn good reason why not!" hisses Hector as Sparrow recovers, keeping his eyes locked on the injured girl.

"I knows where the Fountain be." Vega sweats. "There's an alternative! To avoid the Sirens! They guard the isle, but there be a safer passage."

Odd is that . . . Barbossa no longer has a care for said treasure. He's more vexed about this girl he just defended. It seems that his mind is officially made up.

"I don't give a damn 'bout it! Get off this ship before I behead ye with glee!" he threatens as Vega backs against the door among Emily's sobs.

Hector kicks the door open with a sword to Vega's throat. "Get out!" he hisses, having him run out with far less men than he had before.

Sparrow stows his sword away, feeling responsible for her harm. Barbossa makes sure Vega is long gone before returning to the cabin in a hurry, Ragetti and Pintel follow. Jack sees that she's not too beat up and keeps a sharp eye on her until Barbossa returns and kneels before the chair. He spies the small angelic creature just beneath. She's hurting. Now Hector feels a huge pang of pity and finds that he cares. For once. Her hand sticks out enough for him to touch so he gently places his weathered one atop of hers, to ease her fear. Ragetti looks on, amazed by the Captain's charity. So does Sparrow, but he stays in order to help her get bandaged. Barbossa notices Ragetti's presence and turns to him while still holding her hand.

"Water . . . lad." he softly, yet gruffly orders.

Ragett does exactly what he is told and goes right out to fetch it for Emily's sake. Hector looks to her again, as if in pain.

_"No!"_ echoes in the back of his mind, followed by a gunshot. That woman's voice . . . Barbossa forces it away. The memory is much too painful to recall. He only tightens his grip around this girl's hand and she tightens her grip in response. Jack's voice breaks the silence.

"Sincere apologies, mate. Plans, indeed, go astray." he sadly tells the elder captain.

Barbossa's mood rises too high and finds that he cannot control it anymore. This was all Jack's doing.

"You've done enough, Jack." he dangerously growls.

Sparrow is downtrodden, finding the bearing to the Fountain far less important than it already was. Indeed, they are not close enough, not even near close enough to be acquaintances, Sparrow does the honor of leaving the cabin, which is the wisest thing he's done for this matter, to keep his own hide intact.

Later . . . when the stars shine upon the glassy sea as the Pearl silently sails though the waves in an effort to stay fresh away from any enemy, clearly the EITC vessels roaming around. Jack Sparrow, whose plan to steal away the Pearl was spoiled, keeps to the stern, pondering on what to do now. That child. She's the reason for the massive change in plans, but he's not wishing rid of her. No. Going in the cabin, suicide. Leaping over board is an option. Getting near the kid is near impossible without getting a bullet to the head. And matters can get even worse, his rum is practically gone . . . again.

"Original, ain't it?" he says to himself. "The rum is _always_ gone." he growls before seeing Barbossa leave the cabin, making his way to the wheel.

"To avoid the Sirens, aye?" Jack asks himself. "We shall see, won't we?" he groans, as if he just came up with a plan.

* * *

**Jack Sparrow is _also_ known for his unpredictability. What is he thinking now? O_O Whatever is, I don't think it's good.**


	8. Come With Me, Dear

**^_^**

* * *

Later on, deep into the night and hardly even dawn, the young lass sleeps soundly, snug warm in the cabin, lying atop that same chair she hid under so many times before. In a short moment, Barbossa's strong, weathered hand strokes through her soft hair, gently. She stirs a bit, but doesn't awaken. It turns out that Barbossa himself is sitting right beside her, keeping his eyes on her, as if on guard. Of course one would think that a pirate this great wouldn't have a bloody care for such a small child. But, it becomes more odd than it has to be. He touched her in a kind way.

_Is . . . something wrong about that?_

He suddenly has that warm flutter again and it gives him a divine peace for a moment, but he sighs prior to standing up again. Why is she doing this? Because of her, everything has changed. Couldn't even kill off Jack Sparrow, let alone, Vega. Things have, indeed, changed. Even him. When he stands and starts to walk to the desk, Emily opens her eyes upon hearing his deep steps. Once she spots him she lets out a soft whimper, capturing his attention. She doesn't want him to leave her. She feels safer with him by her. All Hector does is stare at her, grumpily.

After a tense second, something remarkable escapes the girl's lips.

"Pa - Papa . . ." she squeaks, begging for a hug.

_What?!_

Barbossa is stunned by this, more stunned than he was from anything else.

_**What?!**_

To his stunned surprise, with no sign or word, she gets down from the chair and patters right up to him and hugs him around his leg, much to his disagreement on this matter. Yet, it's ruddy unbelievable. A mere child is hugging, clutched on to him like nothing else, thinking that he's her paternal figure. Now that is downright nonsense. But, he did spare her young life, so it's logical, but there is no way it's going to happen. She stays close though, very unwilling to let him go. The old sea captain is terribly tempted to kick her off, but sees that he will hurt her if he does such a deed. She looks and feels so delicate. He cannot bring himself to do what he was tempted to do, instead he lightly takes her arm off of him and kneels low to her level.

"Now, there shall be none 'o that." he tells her, holding her by her shoulder, gently.

Who can bear it? She's just too adorable to kick away, after all, scold her. He couldn't even bring himself to do that! He looks into her eyes again and gets that warmth. She only stares back into his, too shy and timid to do anything else, but to cuddle into him. Now seriously uncomfortable, Hector is stuck with her literally on him, but he decides to hold her closer, feeling that warmth grow stronger and he very well knows what it truly is.

Too uptight to rest tonight, Ragetti sees through the rough windows and spies the Captain embracing the lass. Going tense, he carefully steps back, not wanting to get caught, but the nose of a gun touches his shoulder.

" 'cuse me, lad." sounds Sparrow's voice from behind him. "We have a immortality to track." he smiles with the charts in hand and looking like he has done something dire.

* * *

Emily awakens and finds herself alone, in the dim of dawn, inside the freezing cabin with the doors wide open. She sits right up, immediately knowing that something has gone wrong. And there is this sound. This loud, high, screaming sound echoing through her head and it hurts, dearly. Weeping, she covers her ears and lays back down, frightened. What is that sound? It's so painful. Suddenly, it all stops, to her relief. She relaxes and sits back up, afraid and unaware. Frightened, she gets down and runs out of the cabin only to find that she is all alone on board this ship and worse. There is another ship out yonder. And East India ship. Vega's ship. Emily's breath grows short when she hears something swimming in the water and a lady's cruel laughter afterwards.

"Look. What do I have here?!" mocks a woman's tone.

Emily spins around only to be greeted by a tall, lovely girl with eyes as bright as stars and skin as pale as death with teeth as sharp as a cat's.

"A pretty little human with no hearing of the Song." she grins, sinisterly as she kneels down to Emily, who is frozen in shock. "Come with me, dear. You'll see your Papa again." she taunts before snickering. Emily only stares back her, prepared to scream.

* * *

**O.O**

**An intro for the next half ;) More soon. I promise.  
**


	9. Alone Again

**O_O Help!**

* * *

The land that sits before the captainless Black Pearl is overgrown with brush and thick forests, more vast and beautiful than Palegostos. Emily finds herself utterly alone on the forest floor, in the middle of this tangled jungle. And there is only this pretty ditty going through the air and no longer that painful scream that it once was. Emily finds her mind beginning to wonder as she listens, but she shakes it off upon hearing a man's cry for help from afar. That yell sounds all too familiar. It sounds like Ragetti, who she knows well. She stands up and tries to hear that yell again. There's a waterfall over there. She can see it clear as day so she makes a run for it, aiming to find anyone familiar despite the odd, creepy, pretty songs echoing through the air. She makes it through to this beautiful watery glade, with water as clear as the cleanest mirror, but no one. Now she begins to fear the worst and accepting the fact that she's all alone . . . again. Until women start cackling behind her.

_"The poor little girl is awake. What a shame."_ snickers the same beauty who stole her away.

Emily gasps and makes a move to flee but the Siren grabs her arm, having her scream.

_"You poor soul."_ cooes the other._ "You seem lost, dear one. Why don't you come and stay with us for a while?"_ she tempts.

_"Yes."_

_"Oh, yes."_

Emily tries to pry away, shaking her head violently.

_"Do you want to hear us sing?"_

"NO!" cries the little girl before giving a swift kick to the Siren's leg.

She lets her go and Emily runs into the jungle as fast as her legs can take her, now very determined to find her guardians, who she prays are not dead.

"Papa!" she cries as she flees. "Papa!" she cries again.

The women ambush the girl and they almost have her, but Emily runs out of the bushes and disappears into a low cave.

_"Damn!"_ curses one of them._ "Now you've done it!"_ she blames her counterparts. _"We have lost another!"_

* * *

Emily runs and almost trips into a pool of gathered river water, catching her breath. She looks back to where they almost had her and begins to cry, pressing on deeper into the cave. Now she has nowhere else to go.

"Papa!" she cries out, lastly, before giving a sob.

She goes through this trek slowly with no sign of hope of getting out of this place. And she has finally given up on finding anything or anyone else.

Meanwhile, a group of men with their ears plugged tread through the woods, lead by Jack Sparrow. For all they know, only a few men have gone missing along with a certain captain. It seems that the Siren's trap worked well as expected. Pintel, who is very frightened about being on this certain isle, tries to sneak off to see if he can find his lost friend who had disappeared to the Song of the Sirens and it is apparent that . . . they have him somewhere as well as the missing Captain Barbossa. Sparrow signals the remaining crew to make back to the ship, unknowing that they are missing one less man.

Emily is finally far away from those awful females and makes it to an area where there is a sky light showing through the roof of the cave and it shines on the flat rock where a strange familiar form lays so still and so limb. It happens to be a man, deeply unconscious on the rock on his side, barely even breathing. Emily comes closer and sees who it really is.

"Papa . . ." she whispers as her eyes widen in fear.

In an instant she dashes toward that rock in a frightened haste and stops when she reaches the foot of the rock as if realizing a sudden horror. He just lies there. Not moving. Cold. Silent as the grave. The lass has seen this so many times before with others and they never return afterwards. That's all she knows. Yet, the old captain seems so peaceful as if he has been locked under this slumber, never to awaken again. Emily, she doesn't know what to do, only to get close to the unconscious captain to at least try to wake him. She gives a press on his shoulder awhile keeping her tears back. After he doesn't respond to that, she hugs him as tight as she can, hoping that, somehow, he'll come back around and vowing not to leave.

A hard, long moment after this, a pale woman emerges from behind with an evil glare in her saphire eyes.  
_  
"It seems that you have done us a favor."_ she hisses, grabbing the girl's attention. _"We have been searching for him."_ she grins, terribly.

Emily gasps and doesn't move away from the victimized captain, who has shown her his devotion toward her before all this. She stays, hugging him for dear life with a bold glare showing up on her face. This annoys the evil Siren, rendering her to do something cruel and Emily feels the captain shift.

_"Perhaps you have heard my lullaby?"_ she growls at the brave little girl. _"He certainly has."_

Before she begins her song a loud shot of a pistol sounds and the beastly Siren falls back into the water, dead. Emily's eyes widen at the sight and holds onto the awakening captain, who sets his fired pistol down and groans from being so groggy before seeing his small savior clutching tightly onto him.

"Lass?" he softly groans out, slightly bewildered.

Hearing his gruff voice has her start tearing up with joy, so glad to have him alive. She was so afraid of losing him, she cannot help but lock him in another hug, trembling. But he is completely worried and quite calmed now that she's hasn't been hurt, so he wraps an arm around her, keeping her close.

"Don't ye be afraid." he says in her ear. "I'm here."

* * *

**She found him! Yes!**


	10. A Score To Settle

**Those awful Sirens might have the Captain and the girl trapped for good. Please, that cannot be!**

**

* * *

**

Finding himself in this pitch black, useless dig in on a isle infested with Sirens has him come to one person to blame.

"Sparrow." he growls with pure fury with her stuck on him. "This be yer last." he says lastly prior to standing up finally.

The poor shaken child finally begins to relax in his embrace, feeling utterly protected as he stands tall. But, it is amazing that she has found him without getting a scratch on her and now she's completely attached to him. She holds back a small sob and rests upon his shoulder, positively exhausted. Barbossa cautiously looks about, making a round check that there won't be another ambush by those monsters, like the one he shot. Emily receives a good look of the cave and is reminded of the dangers that she endured. She gives out a frightened whimper and snuggles against her captain. He tightens around her to reassure her that he won't let anything happen to her.

"Ssh, now, girl." he whispers, still keeping an eye out.

He reaches the mouth of the cave with effects, girl and all and looks out and sees a group of pure women bathing in the clear pools not too far off. Not a fine sign by his reckoning. But, it seems that they haven't taken notice of them, thankfully, so it is best to ease back, good and slow. Barbossa silently hides against the side of the small cave, keeping her close and quiet. She, though, seems to know the task at hand and clutches tight to his coat with all her strength, letting him make all the required decisions. There is only one clear way to get out of this. Slowly and quietly, he takes his cutlass out, no longer having any mercy for a certain damned Sparrow who trapped them here. But, as long as those Sirens don't sing, he can make a clear get away for, it is known, that the Fountain of Youth is only a very long bridge away after a trek across to the other end of the island. He is sure of that bearing.

* * *

An issue is long due for a poor one eyed pirate as he tramples over his own feet as he dashes through the thick jungle, lost and far from shore. Or so he thinks. Poor, defenseless Ragetti had found himself lying on the forest floor after feeling as though he was locked in a dream. He remembers nothing about leaving the ship for any reason at all and now he is here, alone and stuck on this island with no know how to get off. He walks slowly about, mumbling only to himself, not looking at where he is stepping. To his unwanted terror, he steps on air and blindly falls into a crumbling hole in the ground. He cries out loud as he descends and his loud landing at the bottom, pretty much, wakes him up a little more. Little he can do is to just moan with discomfort as he just lies there for a moment before coughing dirt up. But, something comes to mind that he saw something remarkable before he fell and gets back up to climb out. But, there is someone else out there. As he grasps the mouth of the hole and hangs, he sees Pintel roaming about. The oaf doesn't see it coming when he trips and falls into the hole with Ragetti falling down along with him. A huge cloud of dirt rises up when they land.

"Bloo'y hell! Whot are you?! Get off!" Pintel shoves. "I were ruddy lookin' fer ya!"

"I were ruddy lookin' fer you!" Ragetti pushes himself off.

"Now I's ge' it! Dis?! Where are we?!"

"I dunna! There was Siren's out 'here, by thunder. Awoke all dizzy, I did!"

"So di' I."

"Now ye know how I's felt." Ragetti pouts.

"Wha' of 'he cap'ns? Any sign?" Ragetti asks, worriedly.

"Only that Sparrah. Cap'n Barbossa, I dunno."

Ragetti comes to the realization that Emily might have been taken as well. Who knows what else is on this island?! She might be lost and alone, hurt, or worse . . . dead!

"Blimey!" he cries as he begins to climb out of the hole.

"Where you goin'? No' like we have places t' go."

"Yeah, we do!" Ragetti struggles as he lifts himself up.

But once he gets himself up and out, a musket is aimed at his throat. Ragetti freezes amidst Pintel's yelling.

"What's the hold up?! Rags!!"

* * *

Jack Sparrow is running at a hurried, fast pace and approaches a bottomless gorge that goes on for miles with a thin, light wood and rope tied bridge that begins at the ledge and goes on forever into the fog far ahead. Jack skids to a stop, his eyes widening in amazement and fear. That is along way to go.

"Don't believe I even started." he moans to himself.

Believing that he has gotten rid of Barbossa finally, Sparrow finds this obstacle a bit to vast for comfort, but he presses on as the rest of the surviving crew gather behind, who all shudder at the sight of this frightening gorge. And they see their captain approaching that suicidal crossing.

"Cap'n!"

"Shish!" hisses Jack. "I know where this leads. Just let me see to it's unpredictability."

"The rope might snap!"

"Soon I will if you don't shut it!" Jack growls, in no mood to be disturbed. The ropes might be old enough to give any moment.

On top of the rocks above nearby, Captain Barbossa emerges and stands, looking over at Sparrow and the men. This time, he a score to settle for this betrayal.

* * *

**This bridge doesn't show any sign of safety! And the Fountain is on the other side!**


	11. The Bridge

**Jack Sparrow has done the unthinkable, despite that there is someone worth guarding.**

**

* * *

**

Hector, for one, is about ready to blast Sparrow for the final time. This time it will be his permanent end! Like a starving predator stalking his prey, he eases back to where a silent little girl is hidden, who is too afraid to even move. A bit nervous about her sake, Barbossa stays beside her, loading his gun. He's dedicated now to keep her as safe as humanly possible and she seems to trust him with it. As she makes a move, grabbing hold of his strong arm, he firmly glares her down, telling her to remain there where it's safer.

The bridge sways in the gusts, whistles sounding from the darkness below as Sparrow stands at the foot of it, lost in crucial thought. His chosen men creep up behind him but Jack presses all of them back with an arm, determined.

"None o' you are to follow me." he orders, firm. "Too much shift an' it _will_ give way." he whispers.

"B-but, sir! 'he Fountain!"

"Is not worth wastin' your breath on. I'll go first." Jack boldly suggests.

Before he makes his move a loud shot sounds, nipping the tied rope next to him. He spins round to see an unwanted, familiar face. Barbossa, who stands valiantly before the crew with a smoking gun in hand, comes close and dark.

"What gave you the damn brains to do this to me?!" he barks. "You tried to have me murdered!"

"Funny li'l world, ain't it?" Jack smiles, proud for what he had intended. "Fine singing be hard to come by nowadays, eh?"

"Pray for an afterlife, lad." hisses the elder captain before a loud shout comes from behind them.

"Charge your bennets!"

The pirates are trapped by a group of EITC men all set to shoot upon order. Barbossa puts his blame on his former ally.

"Don't look at me, mate. I didn't invite them." Jack shrugs with a smug smile.

"No invitation was needed, maties." sounds a terrible voice that belongs to Alberto De Vega.

Barbossa becomes deathly angry, especially when he sees Vega yank a child from behind him. She gives a frightened scream from that and pain and she tries to yank away from his hold. Now this is the last straw. This devil has gotten his hands on her! Barbossa does not break his eyes off her as he straightens.

"I see ye got yourself a fine tool to use against me." he growls.

"Is it?" Vega sneers. "Well that be a fine kettle o' fish. But, what say you to this?!"

Vega instantly thrusts poor Emily to the ground and sets his gun on her. Growing fearful, Hector keeps a straight face. Jack inches closer to the bridge.

"What is it you want of me?" Barbossa asks, solemnly, worried.

"What I want of ya? Ye know well what!"

"Ah," Hector nods. "So that be it, then. Yet, it's such a shame to have an obstacle too unpredictable between death an' immortality, don't it gents?" Barbossa looks to the crew, chuckling with dryness.

Unknown to Vega, Hector takes a dagger and throws it fast at Vega, having it dig right into his left leg. The agony has the oaf free the girl and she runs to the crewmen behind Hector as he turns and sees Sparrow beckon him to come quick from where he is, a quarter away from the center of this suicidal bridge. Both Pintel and Ragetti appear from the brush, their hand tied up with rope from being bound. Ragetti sees Vega move to shoot Hector while he's distracted and yells.

"Cap'n!" Hector hears and moves out of the way, dodging the bullet, having it snap one of the bridge vines.

Emily cries for him, but Ragetti goes and picks her up as the crew run for the bridge. Jack, who has already reached halfway, waits for the right moment, placing his sword atop of the main bridge rope, threateningly. Barbossa sees this and grows instantly reluctant and Ragetti gets the message too.

"Me gettin' too old fer 'his!" he cries, tying a strand around his hand. "We gunna die!"

Emily stays still, too terrified of those men and unknowing of what his about to happen. Pintel shudders when Jack lifts his sword high, glaring at Vega and his men. Instantly, the soldiers begin to book it to where they came. Suddenly, Jack cuts through the main rope and Barbossa sees Emily standing before Ragetti before grabbing her as the bridge begins to loosen! Some of the crew are sacrificed but most grab hold of the boards. Hector with her protectively held, Ragetti and Pintel all stay flat on the boards as it falls apart in half. All of Vega's men descend to their deaths, but Vega grabs hold behind Pintel. Emily screams as the half they are on collides with the mountain side. The captain who has her stays perfectly still as the rest of the bridge stops swaying before glancing down to see the one they wanted dead has survived. Sparrow glances down at him, seeming a little afraid as Hector glances up, severely furious. The poor, defenseless child begins to sob from her fear and shuts her eyes while burying her face in Barbossa and he can feel the wetness of her tears smear on him as he begins to carefully climb upward after Sparrow. Vega snarls with rage and Pintel gasps when he sees him. Heartlessly, Vega grabs him by the foot and yanks to make him fall.

"HELP!" cries the pot-belly, giving a kick to free himself.

Ragetti tries to grab him but almost falls, having him to only climb down. Jack hears the helpless cries as well as Barbossa's.

"Jack! The lass!" calls Hector, seeing Vega trying to pull of the deckhands off the bridge. "Grab her!"

Emily reaches out to Jack and he grabs her and pulls her up, giving Barbossa a chance to spare his loyal crewmen. With a single shot, he has Vega almost let go. Hector finds that he needs to get rid of the arse, even if it kills him so he sees a small firm stand on wall and grabs onto the vine and gets off the bridge. With the girl in hand, Jack sees this and sadly keeps on climbing with the deckhands following.

* * *

**O_O Barbossa is so bold. Even bold enough to take on a fight on a fallen vine bridge!**


	12. Guilt

**Barbossa is nuts for doing this! It's suicide! I would be so terrified!  
**

**

* * *

**

Indeed, standing on a very weak and crumbling ledge above a clouded mist beneath him can very well induce fear. And he is, for once, a little a uncertain that he might live at this rate. Barbossa keeps his back pressed against the rock, shutting his eyes for a moment to rid himself of the fear with a couple deep breaths. Vega, too big of a card to climb up any faster, huffs his way up to where Hector is, wanting to kill him off as he wishes to do with Sparrow. The Fountain will be his! Emily reaches down to where she can see Hector and cries against Sparrow's wishes as he carries her up with him.

"Papa!" she weeps, reaching down, wanting him to get out of there.

Still trying to calm himself down, Barbossa hears her frightened small voice. A second passes and the Captain finally feels hopeful again, reaching in and pulls out his cutlass, even though if he slips. One accident. He will descend to the unknown death below. Vega reaches him and makes a direct stab at him, but he pins against the wall, dodging and swiping the dagger out of his grip. Vega roars with frustration, pulling a small bomb keg out. Sparrow finally reaches the top with Emily and one of the men go and gently take her out of his hold as he climbs onto firm ground. Ragetti and Pintel witness the fight happening below them, doubting that the Captain is able to rejoin them afterward. To Jack's, Emily's and the crews horror, a loud explosion from below has a whole mass of debris rise into the air and Sparrow takes the girl under him as the others duck. The dust settles and everyone is in shock from that sudden happening. Jack beholds a horror as he recovers, gazing back at the ledge.

Ragetti takes the ecstatic child and holds her firmly close to him as Jack goes to the ledge and looks downward. All there is down there is a great cloud of rock dust and a completely demolished ledge where Barbossa stood. Now it's apparent in Jack's mind that Hector made a grand sacrifice for the crew, the girl and even him. Even though Barbossa despised him . . . thoroughly. A great hit of guilt plagues him after all. But, the dust clears and he spies someone clinging to the remainder of the bridge. It's Barbossa hanging on with all his strength, but he's grimacing. He's been hurt. Terribly! His whole left side is drenched in blood, soaked in his wear and everything. Jack now cannot leave his old enemy like this, not like this! Impossible. And he just spared him!

Hector grits his teeth hard, bearing through his agony and his left over strength is falling. A voice breaks through his thoughts below him. Vega is still alive for he broke his fall by grabbing a vine. But Sparrow's call brings hope.

"Hector!" he calls, looking down at him. "Hang on there, mate!" he turns to the crew.

Hurting and baffled by hearing a hint of worry in Jack's voice, Barbossa gazes up as Jack prepares to climb down to him.

"What are you doing?" he rasps, shaking his head, weakly. "Leave me while ye have the chance."

"Don't be idiotic!" Jack responds, tying a line around his waist before slowly stepping down. "At least I know it when someone is in need of some assistance."

Barbossa thus becomes weak and keeps hold, but rests his eyes for a moment before hearing the girl's sobbing above. Sympathetic, Jack slowly climbs, cautiously to his weakening ally while Vega hollers at them.

"That water's mine, ye hear?! You blags will pay!" he hollers, cackling.

Once Jack reaches beside the still Barbossa, he grabs a firm hold, locking arms with him and gently tugs to wake him up. The injured captain gives a pained yelp as he shifts.

"C'mon, mate."

"What the hell is it with you?" Hector weakly growls as he weakly begins to climb up with Jack.

"Blame that kid ye have up there." Jack sparks out.

In a few long, backbreaking minutes, both captains reach the top of the ledge and Emily sees them, her eyes lighting up. Jack gets up first before grabbing Hector's hand and gently hauling him up. The crew all get a fine look of what Hector retrieved from the bomb as he slowly lays down on the ground, losing his strength. Emily gasps and runs away from Ragetti.

"Papa?" she softly whispers.

Barbossa winces as he rests on one knee, glancing at her, sadly. She has seen the cause of his weakness, since it's clear as crystal to everyone else. She goes to his uninjured side and stays near him, scared. Jack stays next to him as well, not sure if he's able to press on and only says one thing on the matter.

"Thanks, mate." he sadly smiles apologetically

Barbossa can hardly contain his agony and winces terribly. He can hardly get up.

"Take her, Jack." he rasps, painfully, pressing her towards Sparrow. "Treat her kindly, will you?"

"No!" she cries as Jack pulls her away from him and she reaches out for him, tearfully. "No!"

"Go." he orders Sparrow. "All o' you!" he barks at the others.

"Fair winds to you, then." he nods respectfully.

"Papa!" Hector gazes into her eyes again, making it harder than it has to be. "I love you . . ." she weeps.

Those three words hit him like a cannon shot and Hector's pain falls away from his face for a second, as if touched. But a great wave of agony hits him after, ten fold, having him break his gaze, wincing terribly.

"I said go, damn it!" he snaps and Jack hauls her away as the crew all reluctantly follow.

It seems Hector still has some unfinished business and Vega finally makes it up on the ledge, holding another bomb! Hector only takes a slow glance over his shoulder and merily sighs.

* * *

**T_T I know. It's painful now, but it's not over.**


	13. Agony

**Oh, no! O_O I . . . ugh! Read it for yourself, I can't bear to look. .**

**

* * *

**

Vega inches behind the hurt captain, glaring him down like a tiger that is about to pounce on his prey. Hector, though, too weak to fight at the moment and yet still fearless, stays knelt low in his agony.

"You've come for one thing, Vega?" he softly asks, glancing back. "Yet, I doubt the Fountain will agree with ye once you touch it finally."

"How would ye know? I've searched for thirty years an' now . . . it is but a mile away!"

Barbossa looks upward toward the rain forest before him upon sensing some unknown presence.

"An' you!" Vega continues. "Gave that rat yer all for no reason."

Barbossa's rage begins to set in at the way Vega brought in Emily.

"You have no understandin', then. She's more than a rat!" he hisses. "Say such blaspheme on her enough an' I will ensure you will suffer." he threatens in a soft, determined voice, despite his hurts.

"You should talk." Vega laughs, a sinister smile spreads across his face. "Look at you. How pathetically weak you are and you threaten me?"

Barbossa holds a very sad smile, as if joining in Vega's laughing before having it slide off instantly.

"If you intend on killing me, then do so with no delay." he solemnly sighs, hurting more as he moves a little.

"With pleasure, sir!" Vega barks out before a loud rumbling comes from beneath them. A streak of fear crosses Barbossa's face when the rock he's on begins to crack!

* * *

Jack Sparrow has Emily be held by Ragetti as he leads the crew through the thick jungle, honoring Barbossa's final wish. Emily is completely crushed that she had lost another of whom she grown so fond of and she could tell that he was fond of her. And now all that is gone. Ragetti feels warm tears soaking in his shirt, seeing that she's silently crying. A small sob escapes her, making Ragetti feel the sadness. Jack has the group stop when he reaches another cliff that belongs to a deep ravine. A massive, powerful river churning below. But that does not have Sparrow entranced. The others gasp and follows his gaze and see what is truly remarkable. Just a hike away is a mass of great waterfalls, all joining together at the bottom below the rising mist.

"Crimony . . ." gapes Pintel, seeing how vast it is.

"'hat's it." Ragetti gasps.

Emily sits upward to get a look and holds a expression of wonder. Jack senses something beyond all this beauty and feels that they shouldn't be here before the ground beneath them starts to rumble. Before they realize, the ground caves in, taking in the entire crew. Ragetti hits the bottom and rolls into a wall, keeping Emily protected from the falling rocks. Jack and rolls near them, All goes pitch black.

A small, golden locket lies on the rock, glowing in the darkness and a weathered hand takes it as he gets up from the fall. Barbossa grimaces before trying to see where he is. What on earth just happened? He cannot see a thing, only the tiny jewel he has in his palm.

* * *

_"Get away from me, ass! How dare you touch me!" screamed an angered wench._

_She stared him down with blue, piercing eyes like his and knotted auburn hair like his. Barbossa willfully stepped back, angrily glaring her back. He took her in. Treated her the best he can. Shown his love for her and she just treated it like a joke by disregarding his regulations, angrily verbally abusing all those around her and he still cannot believe that she was his own flesh and blood. Clearly, she acted just like him, but of all he did, none of it was not in vain. She ran off again and totally ingored his concern._

_"You have disobeyed me for the last time, Eleanor!" he snarled at her as she tried to avoid him._

_"You treat me like a caged animal! You kept me hidden for ten years!" she wept._

_Barbossa could not believe what she was saying. How could he keep her hidden?_

_"I've done none, lass." he sadly told her, honestly. "I only looked out for yer best interests. An' yer doin' nothin' except makin' it worse for yourself." he harshly said, pacing about the cabin, hoping that she's not going to do anything stupid._

_"You don't care. You care 'bout nothing! Only to treat me like a jewel!"_

_His eyes shown purely only care and worry. She was all he had. Everything._

_"Eleanor. Yer not being reasonable." he sadly tried to persuade her to rethink that._

_Suddenly a cannon chainshot snapped the mast out on deck and Hector's late crew were faced with the East India Company and they swung onto the deck, shooting off the guns and slicing at Barbossa's men. Inside, the Captain went and restrained his daughter by her arms and she struggled hard._

_"Enough!" he snapped, thrusting her into one of the spare rooms and faced her. "Calculate what I've done for you. An' your just throwing it away." he said as the Company men barged in and attacked him._

_Barbossa began to fend them off, keeping her protected until a fatal scream of hers and a shot sounded._

_"No!" he heard and before he could do anything, there she was. Gone. Just like that._

_Shock over took him and he was beaten by his captors. Restrained and as he was being cuffed the last he saw was her lying on her back with a bullet to her head . . . ._

_

* * *

_

Hector closes his palm in both physical and emotional agony. After that full rush of this horrid memory, a single, clear tear escapes and runs down from his right eye. But fury crosses his features when he hears a low, muffled groan ahead of him. With all his bests he slowly props himself up onto one knee with Emily's precious jewel still held. Vega's heartless voice laughter roars out.

"You still believed I was dead, did ya? Ha ha!"

The sunlight peers in and Hector sees Vega beaten like a bloody mule walking up to him. Barbossa stands tall, holding the locket like a treasure.

"I appreciate it if you die now." Barbossa grunts painfully. "For you're on your own."

"Why not finish me now, coward? I will give you victory." Vega pulls his sword out.

"Victory for what, exactly?" Hector glares unforgiving, not fearing that he has a weapon and he's too hurt to even move. "Do yourself a favor an' stow that thing. You wouldn't call yerself victorious if you kill an unarmed man."

"What say you to this, then?!"

With that, Vega viciously lunges at Barbossa with all his strength before a gunshot sounds and Vega falls with a shot to the head. The image of Eleanor's body comes to him and he painfully gazes down as Sparrow comes out of the dark with his men following. Seeing Hector at his agonizing position, Jack and Pintel rush to him. Emily slowly approaches them, afraid.

"Papa . . ." she silently cooes.

Her voice has Barbossa slowly look up at her, relieved to see her.

"Barbossa!" Jack tries to get his attention. "Mate? Are you decent?"

"Bloody hell, Jack! I'm not dead. Cease yer yelling." Hector growls.

Emily hears him and runs into the captain, making him wince. But he returns her love anyway. Jack eases back, positively exhausted and somewhat relieved to have found Barbossa to begin with. And now Vega is finally dead. Hopefully the Fountain of Youth won't be too much of a trial.

"Where have the lot of ya been?" Barbossa rasps.

"The Fountain . . . is nearin', sir." Ragetti comes in.

Sadly, that news doesn't help him feel the slightest better. He's just glad that she's all right and returns his attention to her rather than the crew. Remembering what she last said to him, he tightens his hold around her with his strong left arm. Everyone remain quiet with a close voyage to finish finally.

* * *

**Good! They're nearly there! And Vega is plum gone!**


	14. Expectations

**They're just a little closer!  
**

**

* * *

**

There is no way of climbing out of these ghastly dark tunnels and they have been at it for, what it seems like, hours. Every person present tore a bit of the clothing off in order to make their own torches. Jack stays behind the rest, assisting his hurt ally, who seems to be very depressed on something crucial. But he pushes back the matter and doesn't leave Hector's side. Emily finally has fallen deep asleep in Ragetti's arms.

"I've forgotten t' thank ye, Jack." Barbossa breaks the stunned silence. "Thought ye would just leave with me crew, lass all together." he says, sounding impressed.

"Would have put a ugly hole in my conscience if I did leave ya to die. You spared I and the rest before I done spared yours." Jack humbly responds.

With that, Hector falls back into his depression again, wincing every five seconds. Deeper and deeper they continue to go, not even thinking of stopping at this rate, and soon see a light at the end. Barbossa stops, making Sparrow stop.

"Steady men." he says, feeling some fearing presence.

"What has gotten in yer bloody mind, man?" Jack distorts.

"Something has me vexed." Barbossa eyes everyone, suspecting something. "Make to the light, lads. Go!" he orders, out of the blue.

Worried, yet scared, Ragetti runs and follows the others with the still child and Barbossa yells out suddenly and kneels down in pain, frightening Jack.

"Mate!" he frets and Hector doesn't answer.

"You have to leave me! For the Code's sake!" Hector orders through the torture. "GO!"

Jack simply shakes his head, determined.

"Blast the Code, I ain't leavin' you." he swears. "Now get up!" he orders forcefully.

Barbossa doesn't budge and reluctantly glares at Sparrow.

"Jack, I've got naught but one thing left to lose. That lass is all I do have. Do me a damn favor for once." he tells the worried Sparrow.

Jack is still unwilling. "You're still an old arse! But I am not going to let ya rot here. Get up!" he snaps, angry. "GET UP!"

Determined to get him out of here, Jack takes Hector's right arm and hoist it over his shoulders and Barbossa gradually stands, still weak.

"I still hate ye." Barbossa groans, still in pain.

"Same goes for you." Sparrow mutters.

The crew all reach to this opening only to discover that it's a great ledge overlooking the same river they encountered before. Much to both captain's unwanting, forms fall through the roof of the tunnels and surround the captains. Jack swipes out his cutlass and stands boldly before Hector as he stands up straight, on guard. Spears are lowered and aimed at them and Jack sees that these natives are . . . young. These awkward, beaten teenage men inch at them, but when they lay eyes on the injured Pirate Lord, they lower their weapons. Jack may be confused, but he lowers his weapon as well.

* * *

They all have been caught by this tribe and they have set their eyes on the child the pirates have brought. That night is spent inside these wooden shacks built beside a waterfall. Pintel and Ragetti stay seated in one place for a long while. Those tribal people took Emily away for what reason? How will they ever know? They're prisoners. Across from that shack is another where Captain Jack is caught up in conversation with this young fifteen-year-old who is casually binding a gash near his shoulder.

"How was it you found this place?" she asks, apparently a English speaker.

He forces a guilty smile, still a bit shaken from what befell him and the crew before.

"It's funny to think that a voyage that seemed so simple happened to be far more than it was thought to be."

"Hm . . ." she listens. "I suppose you never set foot on this island, then?"

"No." he sighs, finding everything that happened odd.

"You never think of others, only to serve your own desires." she judges.

"I don't know you," he gruffly eyes her, tiredly. "neither do you know me."

"You didn't leave the one you loathe to die on that bridge." she says, cocking a brow. She tightens his bound hard, making him grit his teeth.

"Easy, darling." he smiles sadly, yet thankfully.

She eases back and stands to leave. Sparrow though is finding that, besides the mystic Fountain, this island alone is something miraculous. It seems change in the wind has gotten to him. Captain Barbossa uncomfortably stays outside, finding himself inside one of these shacks with all of his clothes cleaned and on and his despised injury dressed. That same girl who tended to Jack walks passed him, glancing at his figure. She goes and sets her bowl of cold water down behind him and he sees her in the corner of his eye, depressed.

"You, girl." he addresses her in a sad, needy tone.

She comes and sits near him, knowing his melancholy is there for a reason.

"Why is he doing this?" he says in a hateful hiss. "Pressing me on with this false hope. He should have left me, like what I'd told 'im."

Her eyes soften. "It was hope that has gotten you and your men this far. Now that is something to be treasured, Captain."

He studies her with low spirited take in of her words.

"And the child you brought with you. She remained unharmed during all the trials. You know why?"

He says nothing but he expresses great confusion at the question.

"You have not killed any for the Fountain, neither has Jack."

"Yet, he killed Vega,"

"- To spare you, you see?" she cuts in. "And what you have done for that child's sake, this land is keeping a promise to you."

Barbossa sharply narrows his eyes at her.

"There be more than just the water, is there?"

"Those who come for it will find another part of themselves. And if they do not do it from their greed, they will be rewarded." she advises before standing up while other tribesmen look on while she departs.

They surround the captain while a little girl emerges through the crowd and cheerfully calls.

"Papa!" she squeaks.

He unleashes a weak, tired smile, inviting her to come and she does. He takes her into an affectionate hug, so glad that she's untouched. The legend might be true and only one mystery lies unraveled. What will the Fountain expect when they reach it at dawn?

* * *

**What will the enchanted Fountain expect? No greed and no self serving. Ever since the run in with the Sirens the captains have changed, haven't they? **

**Next up: The Fountain of Youth!**


	15. Nothing?

**Who knows what the Fountain of Youth will demand? We shall see for ourselves soon, won't we?

* * *

**

In the middle of this peaceful night, as the vast starry night sky grants a bit of light over the odd, legendary isle, but there is a disturbance out in the tangled wood. These strange figures, acting like primates, leap over and over the tops of the canopies. But they are human, oddly enough, but they have an eerie suspicion about them. They are not part of the tribe the crew had encountered. They have come from the beauteous waterfalls that are said to have the Fountain secluded within. Sadly, there is a price. The quite weary Captain Barbossa has remained fully awake this whole night for he is troubled. He's starting to believe that, whatever is awaiting him and Sparrow, it is not going to be pleasant. He can feel it as well as he can feel the mere softness of the small girl's hair as he gently strokes her as she slumbers. Something is undoubtedly wrong.

After hearing rustling out in the open, Jack Sparrow awakens and spots a shadow pass by. Concerned, he swiftly takes his gun and cutlass and sneaks out as the tribe still sleeps. Barbossa hears Jack approaching and he peeks in as Hector scowls at him.

"What are ye doin'?" sarcastically smirks the elder pirate.

"I sense an oddness here, Barbossa." Jack growls. "I's say there's still a mystery behind this Fountain an I'm not willing to find out."

"They won't let us leave, Jack." Barbossa wryly points out. "I've tried multiple times."

"You've tried? Hell with it!" Sparrow curses. "You've gone soft, haven't you?"

Barbossa stands, grave and set to pull his gun out.

"I dare ya to try to say that again, boy." he hisses. "I'll go and check the coast, then." he states before turning to the sleeping crewmen near. "You!" he snaps, waking Ragetti.

He immediately stands up, startled.

"Watch over her." he insistently nods to the sleeping girl.

"Aye, sir." Ragetti shakes.

Together, both captains step out of their quarters but the young woman who spoke to them before stops them in their tracks.

"You mustn't, sires!" she exclaims. "They have only come for one!"

"What are ye speakin' of, woman? Step aside before I run ye through!" Barbossa snarls at her.

Suddenly, a horror reaches their ears. Emily screams in immense fear, having Barbossa freeze all of a sudden, frightened, as if for the first time. These indians all leap out of the trees surrounding all covered in these red, striped markings and burns and they aim their crossbows at the captains. The tribesmen all lunge forward with their own collection of defense weapons. but they know these indians, so they all recoil and kneel before them as if they are royalty. Sparrow gets the idea of who these intruders are and so does Hector. But, they are completely surrounded and they hear Emily crying behind them. One of these indians followed by others with Pintel and Ragetti, comes out of the shack holding the little girl with one arm and the other holding a poisoned plant needle to her throat. Hector becomes so rigid at the sight of this and Jack, he is plum out of ideas. Emily begins to sob, frightened.

"Papa!" she trembles. "No!"

Suddenly just as this evil indian readies to end the precious life he's holding with that needle, Barbossa's fervent yell stops him from acting.

"NO!" everyone hears him exclaim with fear.

The needle is pulled away from her and Jack, secretly lets his breath go. Emily looks up to Hector, begging him to get her away from this terrible person. As though tearfully, Hector then lowers his sword in mere defeat.

"Please. Don't harm her." he sadly says and with that he drops his cutlass to the ground.

The terrible cur who has her just laughs. "You have somethin' to treasure, I see. We all see." he chuckles. "If . . . ye are to touch our precious water of immortality, ye must choose."

With that said, the indian does not set her down but takes her with him. Hector has no choice but watch them take her away. He pushes through following Emily's captor as the others follow suit. Jack cannot do anything. The decision has already been made.

"Keel-haulin' bastard!" he hears Hector roar in the midst of a weeping damsel. "Leave her be." he calms as he comes up to the one with Emily. "She's done nothing." he sadly breaths.

"No, but you have done things you never thought you would do. An' she's the key."

Barbossa steps back, saddened, worried, and a bit humbled.

"You have that full journey to find yer way through to it. An' she'll be waiting." the stranger explains deeply.

Emily weeps and reaches out to Hector, wanting him to take her. He can barely look at her, it's so difficult. He cannot get her back unless he makes the choice when the time calls for it. Turning terribly enraged, Hector glares at her captor.

"You heathen! If you hurt her, it will best ye to pray for an afterlife!"

They only cackle at his remark.

"Only one choice, sailor. Jus' one." says the indian before leaping up the trunk with the girl and they all back away and disappear. It was as if they never came.

A stunned silence is all that's left. They took her. Just like that. Barbossa turns his glare to Jack in shock.

"You did nothing!" Hector barks, breaking the silence.

Jack gives a deep sigh before speaking. "What was there to do? They were going kill her. An' ask me, mate, I find a liking to the kid, but . . . I'm done with it." Jack steps back, shaking his head, pitifully.

With the tribesmen sadly looking on, Barbossa swipes his sword out and strikes Sparrow, sending him back.

"All that for nothing, is it?!" he hisses at him. "So that be it. Giving up all that ye risked, for what? You an' I have been at each other for ten years. Brought ye from the Locker for me own ends an' now I know that all that was done in vain." he says, stepping away, pitying Jack. "I knew it from the first moment I met you. A coward."

Jack doesn't grow angered, but humbles himself, finding that all this is true. He is afraid.

"What have ya got to lose? I've lost many an' had my share of pain and death. Now I'm done with it. I assure ye, Jack, if ye leave now, you'll regret it dearly." Hector finally turns his back on his former captain and looks to the crew who are all standing, afraid, just like Jack.

The fierce captain softens into sadness, knowing now that he is to do this alone and he has made his choice. The Fountain is only two hours away and it's not the water he's after. Heaving a great, depressed sigh, Barbossa sheaths his sword away and begins his journey, disappearing into the woods. Jack looks on, struggling with the decision. Either to leave or follow.

* * *

**What will Jack choose? Will he run away as usual or will he press on after Captain Barbossa? **


	16. The Fountain of Youth

**This is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**

* * *

**

These jungles maybe dark, but nothing is phasing the bold captain from his mission. He lost his one and only, so there's no way he's willing to take another blow like that. Silently, not wanting to draw attention from anything that might be thriving in these trees and comes upon this grove where a mossy stream trails through before this massive stone, paved from top to bottom in skulls and other strange bones of sorts that are not only human. Knowing that Emily has been taken to a place like this or worse, Barbossa cannot control the impulse of allowing moisture get to his eyes. Nearly the first time of ever feeling like this. A mix of different emotions. Fear, love and complete disregard for his own well being. In the middle of the pedestal of stone is a great statuette of a woman and many sea creatures surrounding her. Great whales, the dolphins and the tentacles of a Kraken reaching out behind her. The face of this woman resembles one who threatened him and forced him to do her bidding to be free once again. Calypso. As the sun rises, Hector suddenly feels terror run inside of him when he sees the fury in her eyes and bows low in fear and respect, taking his sword out, placing the blade in the ground, holding it firmly in place. In this moment and letting one tear to drop onto the sacred ground, a wind picks up around him, granting the peaceful smell of the sea.

"And so we meet again, Hectah Barbossa." greets a warm, eerie voice of the ocean Goddess herself.

There is no physical form before him, just the disembodied voice. She is here. And always will be.

"Ye men always blow back to me either way." she crudely chuckles.

Hector gathers his words, wisely before responding.

"I be here for one thing, Calypso." he tightly says, not moving. "I shall humbly give all I can possibly give for you to grant me passage." he sadly and truthfully tells the Sea Goddess.

A great gust goes over him and her voice returns.

"I sense a great change in you, Captain. And so much pain. You hurt because you love." she compassionately judges, sounding low spirited herself. "Now that is a great change for somebody who was so heartless and cruel. And very strong. You had no weakness's at all." he hears a chuckle sound through her last sentence.

"But . . ." she begins, sounding forceful. "now ye do."

Truthfully, right now, Hector begins to feel sorely afraid of her for she holds great, unimaginable power and she can kill him in a second.

"It is _she_, no? The young child who you loathed to begin with! So small, so insignificant. And you have risked your own life for hers. I were watching you and now I see none of the man ye were."

Suddenly, the sacred stone begins to vibrate and crumble and it splits, the sea animals part from behind the statue and part opposite ways, revealing a great, stone stairway into the darkness. Hector gazes upward and shows a lack in fear and stands before going into the entrance to the sacred Fountain.

* * *

Jack Sparrow, after making up his ruddy mind, leaves the village to actually 'help' his ally, even though he called him a downright coward. But he has accepted that fact and he goes on his own with just himself and his effects. He suddenly feels like he's not alone and sees the crew chasing after him. Growling, he keeps going, determined as Pintel and Ragetti try to keep up.

"Don't try to stop me!" snaps Sparrow, seeing the waterfalls from afar.

"We're no', sir!" Ragetti tries to reason.

"We're joinin' you!" Pintel cuts in.

Sparrow sees the rest of the Pearl's men gathered behind him and he unleashes a grateful smile. Now with his faithful men, the captain begins to run toward the end of the darkness.

* * *

Deep within the regions of the falls is a great deep and dug in cave, all stairways unevenly leading down to the shallow dark waters of the cave floor. Barbossa appears at the top of the steps and becomes quite at awe for a moment when he sees the vastness of this dig in. Sadness overtakes his wonder, beginning to doubt as he begins to cautiously go down these rock steps. He takes a strong leap and lands into the boot high water before something catches his eye. A faint light all the way down at the end of the cavern and the clear flowing falls of the most purest fresh water he has ever seen. As it flows so gracefully there is glance of the rainbow shining from the morning sun. The water flows down into this round bowl carved from the cave's own material. What is inside of it is the darkest, bleakest liquid, resembling blood.

But then, much to the captain's dismay, these indians all come out of nowhere from the most odd places and surround Barbossa, who defensively takes out his sword, ready to strike.

"You all stay back!" orders the angered pirate after catching a glimpse of something other than the Fountain.

"So!" bellows a powerful voice. "Ye dare come here! The Sea Goddess must like you."

"What have you done with her?!" requests Hector, keeping his distance.

The men all back out of the way where Barbossa can see what is right beside the legendary Fountain. What he sees has his heart skip a beat. There, lying on a spit of rock is the fragile form of a small child. Barbossa's expression instantly shifts to terror and grief. What have they done? They could not have! It cannot be true! The memory of the locket comes to mind and what it said.

"Emily . . ." he whispers under his breath with just one emotion. Love.

As these infernal monsters make charge at him, Hector, as well as they hear a bold voice from the top of the cavern.

"Oi!" Sparrow sounds.

All their attention is drawn up and there is the crew and a ally. Hector is slightly stupefied for a second, but finds that he's grateful that Jack's returned.

"Why don't ye pick on someone your own level!" he smartly taunts.

"Ah, we know who ye are. The coward!" states the lead of the mob.

As they are distracted by Jack, Barbossa slowly steps back behind them toward the enchanted Fountain.

"Am I?" Jack asks, making way down. "A coward in a few ways, but not in this case. Have at them!" he orders the crew, who all shoot at the indians, killing five in the process.

Jack leaps down to the water and begins beheading any of those who charge, followed by his faithful men!

* * *

**Sorry! Had to put a break, because of what's going to result is the most important part in the entire story! **


	17. One Choice

**I got nothing. Just enjoy. . . .

* * *

**

_In this sacred place, there is only one choice! Either it be the Water to live on forever or it shall be your most out most and fervent desires. What you adore and love the most above all. Choose wisely for the one choice that has been turned on will be no more._

Hector is ambushed by these men and one of them tries to knock him down. Leaning, painfully on his side, in the water, Barbossa blocks his attacker before stabbing him! As he sprints back up, he is tailed by three others and Jack sees his peril. Bravely and not afraid for his own skin, Sparrow tears through any who are trying to cut him down and hacks at them to steer away from Hector. But, the older captain is having more problems of his own. One of the indians attacks him with his spear and almost succeeds in stabbing him through. The tiny girl does not even move from all the commotion that is happening before her. Barbossa is being chased by these cards who are not giving him a ruddy chance to get to her or the Fountain. He ceases running and blocks their attacks single-handedly before suddenly being slashed by a spear. Giving a yell from that, Hector pins against the rock, surrounded by these demons.

"You've seen yourself. You can't get passed us, none of you!"

"I shall not allow this to happen!" Barbossa stares all of them down, pacing around them. "I've made my choice."

"Have you? What of him?!" the indian motions to Jack, who has stopped defending and looks on. "In order to save her from this grisly fate, ye both must choose."

Worried, Barbossa turns to Sparrow in fretting anticipation and hope and no longer caring for this Fountain that have traveled the world for. Sparrow is silent and looks upon the girl and the odd stone bowl of this dark liquid within it. After all they have been through, he finds none of it worth taking as long as she's there serving as a choice. He takes his compass out and looks upon it. As this is happening, the indians step away from them, pronouncing that the fight is done and the arrow spins rapidly before it stops. It's pointing at her. So it shall be! Hector sees the hint that Jack has made the choice, Hector looks back at the Fountain where she is. She so still that it's frightening to see her this way. Simply so young and small.

Stowing his weapon away, Barbossa begins to make his way to the sacred pedestals while looking at the Fountain for one last time.

_One choice_

Yet, it's so beautiful but far less than he thought it was. Right now, the most beautiful thing laying before him is the helpless one who he once disliked. Pulling his gaze away from it, he sees the poor girl, frozen and locked in this sleep. Suddenly, to everyone's unknowing, a great cold mist rises from the water around him and becomes more thick the closer he gets to her. This great voice booms through out the great cavern. A woman's firm tone has the indians instantly bow as the startled pirates all stand about as Jack goes and follows Hector, in an effort to be sure that she's all right, which is the huge question at the moment.

_You've come to this place with high expectations and yet . . . your hearts have shown great concern, not for the Water of Eternal Living. But, have shown concern for the one who needs it most.  
_  
Barbossa hardly even listens for he is so worried as he approaches her limb body. He drops to his knees after he treads on the stone.  
_  
Heed me well, once you touch her, there will be no turning back._

Sparrow stops and watches on as Barbossa kneels right beside her. Praying that she has not been killed, he worriedly gives her a gentle brush through her hair. That is it! After he gives her this touch, the Fountain begins to crumble before them and the bowl topples and crashes into the water, the bleak liquid forming into the water and soon, it all disappears as if it was never there. The waterfalls around all stop flowing and it all stops. All they can hear now is each other breathing and Emily stirring. Hector keeps his eyes locked on her while Jack cautiously comes near, worried. Barbossa slowly and gently takes Emily's fragile body into his arms, cradling her as she slowly, but surely awakens. Her eyes gradually flutter open, seeing the protective captain holding her close. His heart literally leaps when he sees those shining blue eyes finally.

". . . Papa. . . ?" she trustingly gives a weak smile at him, though still quite exhausted.

Hector cannot help but to give her a soft, caring smile, so glad that she's alive.

"Aye." he sweetly whispers, vowing to never lose sight of her again.

Not knowing of what had happened, Emily snuggles against him, falling asleep, yet again as Hector stands up with her. Sparrow gives a deep, relieved sigh and glares at those who tried to kill them prior. They all are bowing low and respectfully, but that does not change their minds at the slightest. All the trials they went through just to retrieve her, they tried to keep them from getting close. The question is, now what?

* * *

**They finally have her back! **


	18. The End

**This is the final chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Those estranged indians are no longer aiming to attack them now that Sparrow and his cohorts have retrieved their 'treasure'. With the Fountain gone, there is not much left to do but return where they came. But, having no trust whatsoever for them, Jack still remains on guard before a great rumble comes from above. Startled, Barbossa realizes that the cave roof is beginning to crumble.

"Make way!" he suddenly yells, scaring Jack.

These massive rocks begin colliding to the ground almost crushing those standing around while the pirates make their escape. The indians suddenly all vanish in the midst of all this chaos. Sparrow keeps behind Hector who has the unconscious girl in his strong hold with the crew lagging behind. As the cave falls in they finally reach another cave further in. Everyone dashes inside and they all duck, shielding their eyes from the stinging rock dust. Barbossa cares not of anything else but her and literally keeps her all the way protected by having the girl underneath him and held tight. Jack stays near them and shields himself from any rocks coming their way. In moments all of the rocks stop and all goes completely silent after all that adrenalin pumping moments. Darkness engulfs them all and Hector slowly gazes upward, positively worn and simply too old to go through anything else. Jack who is nearby hears the little girl's heavy breathing as well as his own.

"You all right?" he heavily breaths, brushing the dust from his jacket.

Hearing Barbossa's exhausted groan is enough to satisfy his question, since there is nothing but pitch darkness. The shifts of the men all bring temporary relief and Ragetti, being as smart as he is, tears a piece of his own shirt off and setting it ablaze from the sparks from two rocks. At least there's a spit of light.

"Good man." Jack congratulates, finally finding his legs.

Hurting, Hector eventually gets up before her tiny voice reaches his ears. She sounds almost frightened that she woke up in the dark. But they have her and this time no one is taking her away.

"Aye, there. Me dear, it's all right." he sweetly soothes in her ear.

"I want to go home." she weeps, holding tight.

Those words strike them all. To what was she referring to?

* * *

The Fountain of Youth is gone and wasted and cannot be reached twice. It only depends on the choice. But, after a long voyage back to the Caribbean islands, things happen to have settled down. The one island that the Black Pearl have reached thus far is Tortuga. A voyage that long from the America's to the Caribbean can take more than a month and in that time the vocabulary of a certain girl can, indeed, grow. One morning after porting, a little girl runs out of the cabin of the ebony vessel in high spirits at seeing the approaching high seas. Cheerful, she begins to run toward the stern before a strong hand stops her. She gazes upward to see the gruff, yet caring face of her closest guardian.

"At ease, lass." Captain Barbossa gives a soft grin.

"Papa!" she laughs, trying to pry from his grasp. "Let go." she gives up, sitting on the deck.

"Ye stay clear from trouble now." he assure, letting her free.

But there is something that he's not telling his newest and closest and that is something he has never learned. As one can see, there is one less captain on board.

"That's how I am repaid, eh?" grumbles Captain Jack, walking up the gangplank of a small merchant vessel. "Saved his bloody carcass, helped him back to the Pearl, that's promising!" he curses.

Unfortunately, two deck workers spot him and tail him on board this petty boat.

"Hey, there, you! Ye have no right!" they bark at him.

Jack's eyes widen in mock surprise as touches the wheel. Of course, he has dealt with worse than this.

"You a joinin', lads? Now that's well done."

"You're intruding! Get off!" they bark at him.

"Now, mates, what good will that do me?" Jack sarcastically glares at both of them, taking out his pistol. "If you like, ye may join me along my voyage for I have an appointment with fine 'friend' of mine. Savvy? So either take it or leave it for I am takin' this boat, er, vessel. Get on, the both o' you!"

It seems that Jack Sparrow has been left behind without his ship again. It's as if he did not expect such an act from said 'friend'. But he is proved wrong.

* * *

The Black Pearl be in his hands again as well as something else. Someone else. Of course, when it comes to the evening, the captain would rather be left alone, but in this case, he is not alone. After foreseeing his heading on the map, the very weary Captain Barbossa finally falls under an uneasy rest. Dear Emily lays in her familiar spot on the velvet seating and opens her eyes after having a repeated nightmare, probably from the past. She looks upon the slumbering captain recalling him saying that she must sleep on her own, but . . . it might be the exception. Innocently, she gets down from her rest and slowly walks up to where he rests so soundly, placing a hand on his arm. Feeling her soft touch, Hector gradually opens his eyes and spies on the little one staring up at him. The monkey, who was praised before hand, does not mind that he no longer recieves any attention. In fact, he hops off his perch and crawls along the table as Barbossa passively allows her to lay on his lap, her head rested against his chest.

So this is how ends, does it? A pirate captain and a great one at that with the most precious treasure he could possibly gain in his life. When he sweetly wraps his arms protectively around her, he realizes the mistake he had done years ago before his Eleanor took that shot. She wasn't very loyal, not so confident and ready and had complete hate for him for he never gave her a chance of freedom because she meant so much to him. But this time, there won't be any of that for she will grow strong and she will be set for the world this time.

He rests a cheek beside her small head, heaving a great sigh, both of them falling asleep. The monkey sleeps beside her, curled into a small brown ball. As usual the future is not certain for him and her, but it is true that he will be with her to guide her all the way.

**The End**


	19. Deleted Scene 1

_This is a deleted scene from the original story when I was morphing it out. It may be OOC, but I fell in love with man to man talk between our favorite captains. I had this posted up at some point, but I can't really remember. Emily is in the moment here but she's not listening, but you can. The conversation does not concern the plot very much but I thought this was really cute. ^^  
_

* * *

The cabin doors slowly creak open, distracting Jack's attention from his coordinating. Sparrow sighs when he sees Hector's solemn and tired figure enter and continues onward with the map.

"Oi, go on and just waltz on in. It's not as if I'm concentrating or anything." he says with grim sarcasm.

Barbossa gives him a deep glare.

"Nice." he hisses before turning and gazing down at a delicate form on the seating to the left.

The primate, whose paw was hurt from Barge's ambush, lifts his head up to look upon his master. He gives a worried chatter, glancing at Emily's slumbering form. Barbossa's features soften when he sees her rest so silently. Just knowing and seeing that she's perfectly safe is pure heaven for him. He was so fearful of losing her and he was so close to. Just the mere thought of losing her brings moisture to his eyes. He rids of the thought instantly before the tears even come, fortunately for him. Jack's voice breaks through his thoughts.

"What a wreck you were earlier."

Barbossa crosses his arms, becoming irritated by this fellow . . . 'bird' on board.

"Shut up." he quietly sneers while making his way silently to the sleeping girl and the primate.

Sparrow puts his pen down, observing Hector's acting toward the child. Hector sits beside her, yet again, studying her still form, not with the original negative manner, but with passive devotion. Something that was never, ever seen being done by this certain Pirate Lord, who never had a real care for anything really. But to be this loving toward a little girl seems completely baffling.

"You know what I find odd, Barbossa," Jack begins, coming round toward Hector. ", is since when were you ever this passive toward anyone, especially to this li'l bonny one?"

Barbossa doesn't make eye contact and keeps his gaze locked on her. He lovingly strokes her along her soft cheek.

"You're losing your touch, mate. I see why you're tender of her, but there are other . . . off set plans out in the open."

Barbossa shuts his eyes wanting ever so much for Sparrow to keep his trap shut.

"You're lacking your understanding of this, Sparrah." Barbossa says, tucking Emily in a bit more to keep her warm before getting up. The monkey perches on his shoulder as he goes up to Jack.

"If you care not about her, why didn't you do away with her when ye had the chance?" Barbossa gravely asks in Sparrow's face. "I told her to flee an' assumed she would never return," he sadly states then glares deeply into Sparrow's eyes. " then you came and emerged out of the wood with her completely unharmed."

Sparrow averts his gaze from Hector, trying to find a way to lie his way out of this one, though he was intrigued by Emily when she looked up at him, terrified. Felt it good to have her alive rather than dead. Maybe he too has a small spot in his heart, maybe just a small space. But, Barbossa sees right through him.

"Aye, typical of you, Sparrow. Always figurin' a way to lie about everything." Hector scoffs, chuckling to himself seating himself at the desk.

"Shut it,will you?" Jack grumbles, doing the same by taking a seat. "Not me fault that she's got those doe eyes." he sighs, checking his rum bottle for any extra content.

Once finally settled in, Barbossa returns his attention to Emily before smiling at Jack's remark about her and her begging blue eyes.

"Soft touch." he crudely says under his breath, patting the monkey. "Though here by far, you be one who fancies in carin' for himself rather than anyone else." he jokingly points out.

"Nigh." Jack softly disagrees. " I may be one who fancies in caring for I and I alone, but you happen to be far worse than I."

"Am I now?"

"Marooning me on some beach with naught but a one shot pistol isn't exactly what you call caring, mate."

"Past issues aren't meant to tampered with after they have happened, Jack." Barbossa wisely reasons. "But, what's happening now is far more important than the past, don't ye agree?"

"I hate you an' your damn logic." Jack huffs and takes an apple from the bushel on the desk.

Barbossa finds making Sparrow impatient quite amusing.

"Now that's somethin' worth fighting over." he snerks, much to Jack's utter annoyance.

Jack takes a huge bite out of his apple as all falls peacefully quiet, Hector returns his caring gaze upon Emily again, quite content to have her under his watch and protection once again. Out of the blue, he gives a blissful sigh. Sparrow sees the absolute peace Barbossa's enduring as he just gazes at the sleeping girl. Coming up with a small something to lighten the mood, Jack breaks the silence.

"Gotta han' it to you," Jack begins while chewing. "She's a keeper." he smiles.

Hector narrows his eyes at him and Sparrow only shrugs as if what he said was the truth. Then ol' Hector softens, giving Sparrow a truthful, yet proud smile.

"Et tu, Jack?" he asks, cocking a brow.

"I speak the truth now and again, savvy?" Jack says throwing a apple to Barbossa, who simply catches it in mid air. "She be part of our crew now, mind as well shove a bit a skill in that small mind o' hers."

Barbossa sets his apple down on the table as the monkey steals away in a haste and perches in his swing perch nearest to Jack.

"Aye," Hector sighs. "I suppose she does need o' bit a teaching if she is to stay a board." he looks at Jack rather seriously, yet sadly. " Yet, plans tend to go astray."

"That they do, but it depends on the choices that are thrust at you." Jack says as he stands and walks against the ships tipping. "Now, if ye don't mind, I'm going to fetch some more rum, thank you kindly."

Barbossa sighs completely ignoring Sparrow as he passes on his way to the doors.  
"Be sure not to fly over the railing once ye step out." he grouchily tells Sparrow.

The monkey gives his master a troublesome grin with those sharp teeth of his as he points to the corner where Emily is sleeping. Hector knows. He knows.

"Don't push it." Barbossa snaps, but then looks to Emily and sighs. "She won me over a while ago."


	20. Deleted Scene 2

_**Here's another non used bit from the original script of mine, but it was just too suspenseful and too depressing to use for the final story. Made me want to cry at one point. And why am I posting this?!

* * *

**_

A loud gunshot sounds out, having everyone pause

Jack stands still after killing his opponent. His eyes widen after a second. Barbossa's face drops with sudden sadness. As a few of the men begin laughing, Sparrow's rage grows. Ragetti stands frozen, shaking his head, doubting that this is really happening. Pintel cannot even think with such shock and it happened in a matter of seconds! Sarah's cry of terror is the only sound, other than the meniac laughter. Barbossa's sudden depression is instantly replaced by his unforgiving and merciless nature, along with Sparrow's. Among Sarah's ecstatic weeping, Barbossa immediately takes out his pistol, seeing the enemy kick the small girl away, taking a dagger out to kill her for good. Sparrow cannot let this become true and deliberately shoots the cur right in the head before he makes his move. The other men have at them again, but the hurt pirates have had their say. Barbossa hacks at them, gutting them. Jack stabs the third with a spare dagger.

Now . . . with all of those Spaniards gone and dead, a terrible realization comes to mind. Barbossa immediately goes to the tree she fled to and when he sees her, he is stunned silent. Sarah dashes after him, wanting her sister to be fine, though she knows what might happen. When she makes to the spot where Emily is laying, Barbossa stops her with one arm and grabs her wrist to pull her away.

"NO!" she weeps. "Let me go!"

"Nigh!" Barbossa thrusts her away before kneeling down to Emily's still form.

She's still alive, but barely. Her beautiful blue eyes look like they're dimming as they droop tremendously. She sits against the tree curled and keeping her injured side hidden. Ragetti stops in his tracks when he sees his captain kneeled at the lower part of the tree, silent as the grave. Emily begins to sob bitterly for she is enduring great pain, having Barbossa and those surrounding cringe. Gently, Barbossa presses Sarah away for Emily cannot be stressed by anything. She might be dying. . . .

"Don't touch her." he gravely tells everyone behind him.

Sparrow comes beside the silent Pirate Lord, horrified as it seems. But, Hector does not permit this. In return, he presses Jack back with one arm.

"Touch her and I will kill you." he dryly threatens in a almost shaken tone, with a murderous glare and still angry from before.

Sparrow says nothing and eases back, now willing to do anything to help, but it seems that Hector does not want anything else to do with him.

"Gather the others," Barbossa orders. "an' get to the Pearl, and none of yer tricks. I'll handle the rest." he growls, loathing those Spaniards. " Take her with ye." he motions to Sarah.

"No!" she cries, not wanting to leave her sister. Barbossa sharply turns to her.

"You fancy in dyin' or livin', lass? I will help yer youngin, jus' leave now!" he snaps, scaring her.

Still overwhelmed with his rage, Sparrow gets up and begins to haul Sarah away with him. She begins to scream.

"EMILY! NO!" she sobs aloud. "PLEASE!"

The only ones left are only Pintel and Ragetti, who slowly creep behind their crushed Captain. Since it happens to be so still and quiet right now. The only sound heard is the painful and weakening sobs coming from the bottom of the tree before Barbossa. Tears flood Ragetti's eye and he wipes them away with his coat he's holding. Pintel keeps firm though his vision is getting a bit foggy.

"She'll make it." Rags chokes. "She will."

"Poor lamb . . ." Pintel groans low.

Barbossa, depressed, strokes Emily's soft cheek, knowing that she's in terrible agony right now. She's so cold at his touch. A terrible sign. There is only one thing.

" Lad. " he reaches out while keeping his eyes on her.

Ragetti does so and gives his own jacket to his captain. As if he's not even there, Barbossa takes it out of his grip.

" There, my dear. " Barbossa whispers to the weakened and frightened child, draping the jacket over her. She begins to whimper .

" It will be all right. Don't ye be afraid. " he soothes, stroking her cheek again.

As he does this, he suddenly feels moisture coming to his eyes. He simply cannot lose her. He instantly takes off his own sash, intending to bandage her with it. He can see her blood staining the dirt she's resting upon. He gently goes and wraps her wounded side, careful not to cause her more pain. She blinks her eyes upon feeling very sleepy and painfully numb. Disoriented, she calls for Barbossa as her hand touches his arm as he bandages her. Barbossa then gets a deathly cold chill.

" Papa . . . " she whimpers.

Shattered, Barbossa slowly takes her into his arms, making sure she's secure. He knows what has to be done in order to save her. It's risky, but there is a chance that she might get help.

" Ragetti. " he croaks, standing up with her. "Pintel."

Stunned, Ragetti just stares at his captain. Pintel shifts uneasily. Barbossa goes right up to them with the wounded child.

" You need to do this for me. " Barbossa says, looking at him grimly. " You know what to do. "

" B-but, s-sir- " Rags stutters

"She migh'-" Pintel coughs.

"Jus' do as I say!" Barbossa threatens with a glare, upon hearing her yelp in pain, though he isn't moving in any way that can cause such pain.

"Take her." he softly suggests, while gazing down at her, sadly.

Ragetti nods coming close as Barbossa very gingerly places her wrapped body into his arms.

"Easy, lad," Barbossa advises. "She's to be kept warm. Don't ye two fail her." he grimly states

Pintel looks back at the burning town. The entire port is flooding with danger. Ragetti securely holds her. She snuggles against him, barely even awake. He can feel her trembling from the pain, which means that there isn't much time.

"I-I will, sir. I-I promise."

Barbossa softens at his swear and nods before making his way in the other direction to draw off the rest of Vega's men. The two men are left with the injured girl, but Ragetti looks to the town, as if remembering something crucial. Pintel sees the pain in Emily's eyes as she starts sobbing bitterly again. They . . . Ragetti had promised that she will get help.

* * *

D: _**...no comment...*sniff***_


	21. Deleted Scene 3

_**Other than heartbreaking moments, (apologies to you, Gal ) how about some complicated negotiations with one of my OCs as you know well, Vega. I imagined this guy to weigh more than an elephant, to smell like an elephant and also to be as sharp as a tack. A mafia kind of brute who is slightly worse than Sao Feng, I might wager. Take a gander for yourselves, maties.**_

_**A worthy introduction for a villian.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jack is just about to depart, Barbossa makes another stand against him on this matter.

"Sparrah," he sputters as if it were poison. "If ye jus' put one mite thing out of place, during yer twaddle speak, mark me words, ye will pay the devil!" he threatens.

Jack is, no doubt, troubled by this trifle.

"Mate," he merely sighs. "Haven't you forgotten one important note? I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa crudely sneers, wanting to end this card's doing and just find the Fountain the 'good ol' fashion way', but he knows what the stakes might and probably be if Jack doesn't go on with this.

"Aye. Now, how long have I known that, Sparrow? Indeed, one of my finest doings was marooning you."

Jack just smiles his infamous trickster grin. "Perhaps it was the best doing ye have ever done."

Barbossa's glare heats up as Jack glances at a playful Emily as she playfully pets the monkey that has her golden locket held in his paws, obviously keeping it safe from getting lost. Barbossa softens a bit when he hears Emily's sweet laughter and turns a bit and sees her so happy. So content that it just warms his heart, but, the old man doesn't show it.

"It seems that yer a bit tied over yourself, mate."

Hector gives a deep, impatient sigh, having a bad feeling about this intended negotiation with this Spaniard, who supposedly knows a shortcut to the Fountain.

"Bloody hell, Jack. Jus' get yer deed done and over with, before I shove ya over the railing!" he barks, now prepared to be on guard.

Sparrow does the honors and goes to shore with a few of the crewmen rowing.

"This is bloody unsanitary!" Barbossa whispers before catching Emily in the corner of his eye, becoming fretful . . . again. He cannot be sure if Sparrow actually thought this through well enough.

Though this, out of the blue visit, may be in divine vain, Sparrow is sure enough that, one way or another, he will gain the bearing to the Fountain, in other words, a shortcut to avoid the Siren's pass, the Devil's Teeth. Fortunately, he has dealt with the Sirens before in his younger years and learned that it is best to avoid said creatures as much as possible, especially if there's a little girl a board.

But there is a ship out yonder slowly and casually sailing passed the Black Pearl. To Barbossa's judgement, it looks to be that this vessel is suspicious.

To be sure, if anything happens, Barbossa calmly comes down the bridge toward the playful child and gently calms her by placing a soft, firm hand on her shoulder. She gazes up at him and her smile slides away when she sees the worry in his sea worthy eyes.

"Blast! Isn't this rivetting." huffs a Spanish voice, who sees the anchored ebony vessel from the wooden window of the inn he's resting at. "It be that Jack Sparrow!"

A overweight oaf, wearing a fine coat and vest that are both made fresh from Spain, clearly one for those working for the Spanish Royal Navy. He goes by the name Alberto De Vega. He is known as a bloody cut throat and only serves others as long that there's a profit in it for him and a good high price. He lays back and takes a big drag of his cigar, totally engulfing the room in smoke.

"So he wishes for a quick way to Agua De Vida. I might give 'im a good price, if he be willin' to pay it." he take another deep breath of the cigar before chuckling to himself

Captain Jack and his chosen men finally make it to port and Jack casually steps out of the longboat as if this is a regular agenda. Though, truthfully, he is not sure if the negotiation will go well. The encounter with this Spanish cut throat wasn't a victorious one, but he knows that Alberto knows a alternate bearing to the Fountain of Youth. The town itself is sad and full of poverty. Sadly, it is far worse than Tortuga. The aroma is that of rotting food and pig urine, along with other horrid smells. It seems that Calypso herself would not even look upon this place, let alone, drown it. Sparrow keeps his composure to try not to gag from the terrible air and finally makes it to his desired destination. Tesoro Inn.

The pub itself is a piece of work. Drunkards sprawled all over the floor, basically being stepped on by the rest of the crowd amongst the running free pigs. This place is revolting, it can almost break someone's heart, particularly his, for sure. But, the bar tender catches his eye. A young boy, by the look of it.

"You, lad!" Jack addresses him. The boy looks up and looks like he's about to run.

"Ease yerself. Jus' answer me this one question." Sparrow requests.

"You're not a Naval Officer, are ya?" the boy squints at him, thinking him familiar.

Jack's brow furrows at this. "Hell, no, lad! What made ya ask that?"

"Ya look familiar." the boy states, wiping a mug.

Truth be told, Jack has been here before in . . . early life, but that's besides the matter.

"Lizzin, boy. Is Vega be present at this here port?" he whispers, trying not to draw attention.

"Aye." the boy plainly says in mere disgust.

There is a knock at Vega' door and it opens slowly and to Jack's surprise and disgust, the oafish Spaniard looks up from his maps and raises his arms as if greeting a good friend, holding his cigar in one hand.

"Capitan Jack Sparrow! Welcome!" he says his name in (the Rs pronounced with a low purr)

Sparrow sheepishly grins, nervous now that he's here and there is no turning back either.

Jack Sparrow, being as bold as can be, enters Vega's study, not knowing that there are two pirates shutting the door behind him, thus locking him in.

"Vega." Jack nervously greets the oaf. "It's so . . . Nice to see you . . .in. . . good condition, that is."

Jack is somewhat not inclined to be as honest as he can for Vega himself has seem to let himself go, all in all. Vega gives a loud guffaw at Jack's comment, taking it as a compliment.

"What an arse!" he chuckles loudly. "Come, ye fool! Sit!" he yells.

Sparrow backs up, not wanting to be caught off guard by this . . .Spanish Naval, who might be willing to chop his head clean off. Jack only gives Vega his signature grin.

"Awful kind of you. But, I fancy in standing. Never sat well over me years,"

"Ha! Me neither, boy! So, what is it that made you come to my domain, eh? I sense a good price might be in the air, may I say?" Vega goes round, making the floor creak from his unnatural weight.

Sparrow keeps to the center of this box they are in for Vega has minions keeping guard and they gnarl their teeth at him like cannibals.

"Well, ye know that we have met sometime over the past and I di' happen to have spared yer life." Jack begins, trying to think of a way to easily coax Vega into giving him a proper bearing.

"Aye, that ye did! That ye did!" Vega cheerfully exclaims, taking a seat, almost splitting the chair in the process. "I am never to inclined to deny an ol friend's honest request."

"That's a fine thing, to be sure." Jack begins, walking around the room. "But, mind if I ask that my 'honest request' might do you some good profit. Maybe a new armada under your command. What say you to that?"

Vega glares at him skeptically. "Are you bloody patronizin'? Ye know as do we all, that some o' what yer offerin' might be too difficult to gain."

"Maybe so, maybe not." Jack grins. "Me offer will come to port if ye will help me with a venture I'm a goin'."

Vega slams his hand on the table, as if in anguish.

"I am not one to take kindly to betrayal!" he barks in a low roar, as it seems.

"Who said I would be the one betraying?" Jack becomes uneasy.

"To prove yer worth. If ye are to grant me such a offer, you mus' be willin' to pay the cost!"

Quite nervous and very protective and on guard, Captain Barbossa, once again, keeps a very worried Emily inside the quarters. That Spanish fleet is making him totally edgy and wound up to tight. If anything happens. . . .

"This better not be on yer hands, Sparrah!" Barbossa angrily snaps under his breath.

Ragetti worriedly comes to the bridge. "Cap'n? Wha' be it, sir?"

"Keep to yourself, lad. I am not believing' that this act is going to end kindly. Upon me word, Master Ragetti, be at the cannon." he orders in a grim tone.

"Aye, sir. "Ragetti bows, fretting over Emily.

Inside the locked cabin, Emily tries her hardest to open the key locked doors. Finally realizing that she cannot get out, she goes to the window to look out, where she sees a huge, wide vessel with sixteen guns on each side!

"A girl?" Vega squints, sounding out every syllable. "What good use be that?!"

"Jus' hear me out, mate. "Jack reasons. "If you hand me the bearin', I'll give ye twenty percent o' me plunder and the first to touch the Fountain."

"But wha' does the lass have in this, then?"

Sparrow knows of the Fountain well and that it needs a life prior to it being opened, thus granting that one's life back, unharmed and whole. But, this oaf has no knowledge of it. It isn't as if Sparrow is to hand Emily over. He's just to gain Vega's trust so that he'll give him the bearing and he will, as usual, flee behind his back. But . . .this might have a very bad effect.

"The Fountain must have a sacrifice." he merely shrugs. That makes Vega smile, sinisterly.

"If that be the case, my dear friend. Then we have a accord?" the ol' oaf holds up a hand at the nervous Sparrow, who hints a uncertain smile.

"Well, now that unlikely twaddle speak is done and out of reach, how's about we get down to business." Jack casually requests.

Alberto stands from his seat, taking out a whip.

"Not so fast, Sparrow!" he barks all of a sudden. Jack freezes before facing Vega again.

"This girl you speak of. Perhaps it shall best us if I should hold her during the remainder of the voyage."

"That isn't part of the accord, mate." Jack becomes firm. Emily is not to be in this rogue's hands. "The girl shall remain with me and me crew for the entire voyage. Savvy?"

"Not quite smart o' you t' change the main of the bargain, boy!" Vega fumes.

Suddenly the pirates around the room all pull out their swords aiming to attack Sparrow upon order. Jack swipes his out his, now determined to take on everyone here.

"Big mistake, Vega, to be goin' against me on this vexing bargain!"

"The child be goin' with me or bid farewell to her, your ship an' crew!" Vega threatens.

Suddenly the Spanish fleet opens fire at the Black Pearl, frightening everyone, especially the little girl in the cabin.

"Return fire!" bellows Barbossa, having the crew make quick before the Pearl receives more damage. "Haul on the main brace! We're to turn her around!"

And with that, he gives the wheel a full thrust having the black vessel turn away from the impacting cannons.

A purely angered and frustrated Alberto De Vega cracks his snake-like whip at Jack Sparrow, nearly snatching the cutlass out of his hand. Sparrow flinches defensively whilst fighting a few of Vega's own men as they all in unison charge at him. Jack blocks a direct blow to the neck, nearly dislodging whoever tried to behead him. It seems hopeless when Sparrow is almost pinned and cornered, but he brilliantly slides underneath his enemy before delivering a fatal slice to the back, killing the pirate instantly. Five other men plan to literally 'dog pile' on top of Sparrow, but he, acrobatically, rolls out of the way, making all of them collide with themselves. Vega gets even more infuriated and launches at Jack who is making his escape through the window.

"Get back here!" the Spaniard howls at him. "Flyin' off like the cowardly bird that ye are!"

As Vega makes his way to him, Jack sees a thick line going all the way down to the docks below and afar. He then looks back to Vega with a smug smile.

"This bird shall fly, unless you give the headin' he has bargained for."

"Bargain? With you?" Vega guffaws, barely able to fit through the window himself. "Just you wait, Sparrow. You and that girl won't last long, now that you have tricked me!"

Wanting ever to escape from this problem, Sparrow finds that he cannot leave without knowing that bearing. But, now that he thinks on it, he rather keep that child out of danger as much as possible. He cannot believe he brought her into the picture. He's such an idiot! Now that he has Vega after him and his fleet under siege, problems are far more worse. What has he done? If he and everyone else lives through this, Barbossa is going to shoot him, plain and simple, with no hesitation. But, he has made up his mind. He's doing it for the girl who had won his heart, fair and square. Vega takes his whip and thrashes it at Jack as he takes a bit of sash and hangs it over the line, sliding down it at a fast pace. Yelling aloud, Vega takes a pistol and shoots at Jack, skinning him on the arm. Jack winces as he makes a run for it, keeping his eyes on the Pearl as she dodges the hits she's receiving from the Spaniard fleet.

Another shot comes from the enemy fleet, striking right through the cabin, where a terrified child is being held. The ball causes a whole mass of splinters to fly and hides herself underneath the velvet chair, screaming in terror. Captain Barbossa, unknowing of the terror, keeps the fight heated, having the crew fire at will at the enemy, until he hears her terrified shriek. Upon total instinct, he freezes and dashes to the cabin! Ragetti is feeling the exact same way, as well as Pintel, but they both help with the battle as the Pearl gains more damage.

Barbossa barges into the splintered cabin, ever searching for the beloved girl. He hears a soft whimper to the left and sees a terrifying sight! A small, fragile hand sticks out from under the chair, motionless. Upon seeing this horror, Barbossa goes and kneels at that very spot and gently takes that soft hand into his, looking as though his whole world just collapsed on him. Ragetti enters and . . . and sees his captain's heartbroken figure. His eye begins to fog with tears.

Every single cannon of both fleets do not cease firing, completely engulfing one another in hellfire. Sparrow finds no time to row in a slow Godforsaken longboat and decides to swim toward the battling Pearl as Alberto rallies up his crew to make quick to the Spaniard enemy fleet.

"This is not worth fighting for a damn Fountain!" Jack curses while swimming. "Sure! Use the lass! That's some fine print for ya!"

Vega spots Sparrow just beginning to climb up along the hull of the Pearl.

"Damn you, Sparrow! Ye will pay dearly fer decievin' me! Mark me, ye will!"

Ready to gain his revenge, Vega has his crew make way to his fleet so that he'll send the Pearl to the depths.

* * *

_**I hate that trollop as much as you guys. No doubt!**_


	22. Deleted Scene 4

**_Here's, yet, another non used bit when Jack Sparrow himself has a moment with the little stowaway. I didn't use because it didn't follow Jack's character very well. Oh well.

* * *

_**

Jack slices through the dark tropical wood, ever searching for the small girl who was used in this attempted mutiny. But, the better question is, where has she gone? Emily climbs over the thick tree roots and through the vines, getting as far as she can from the battle. Yet, she is frightened for Barbossa, the one who truly loves her. She doesn't wish to be alone again. She curls herself up against a tree and wraps her thin arms around herself, wanting everything to be back to normal. She wants to go home. She silently begins to cry, burying her face in her arms.

" . . . Papa . . ." she sobs so softly.

Jack Sparrow still searches the tangled brush and keeps the search heated until he hears a soft sound just ahead. A sound that tells him of great distress. The soft sobbing of a little girl draws him near to a dark area behind the thick root of a tree. He has found her, finally, to his utter relief. But, to make sure not to frighten her any further, he slowly approaches the spot where she is. She turns and sees him and her blue eyes widen in terror and gasps, pressing her back against the root. Jack sighs before trying to coax her.

"Shush now, luv. I'm here to assist you."

He kneels low to her, making sure his effects are hidden from her view for they might scare her. But, the closer he gets the more insecure she feels. She curls against the root and begins to weep desperately.

"Aye, no, no, no. Come, lass. Don't cry. I won't hurt you." he softly says to her.

Though her genuine trust has been worn out by all these happenings, Emily calms down and looks up at him with those teary young eyes of hers. Upon looking into them, Jack feels a gentle tug at his heart for the first time, being concerned for a little child pure enough to win hearts, even his. Apparently, Barbossa was her first 'victim'. Jack gently smiles at her to let her know that she is perfectly safe from those devil men, who had abused her. Her fragile arms and legs are bruised and skinned indicating that she has been thrown about the longboat prior to the fight.  
Sparrow hurts when he realizes this. She's been beaten like a mule. He leans in slowly toward her. He gently strokes the side of her face, through the strands of her hair. She relaxes and places a hand on his as he touches her. She looks into his eyes, pondering if he would hurt her if she goes with him. Sparrow gives her a gentle smile, apologizing for all the pain those perverts have caused her.

"It's all right, luv. No need to be afraid." he lightly takes her small hand.

Emily looks up at him, not sure if this is a fine idea. She's afraid of being hurt again. Sparrow sighs.

"Come. I'll see to it that you'll see Papa again, aye?" he says, knowing of the unbreakable bond between her and Barbossa.

He's now determined to keep this frightened young one safe. He gently pulls her out of hiding and has her come to him, no matter how uncertain she is. Once he has her, she goes close and clutches onto him, snuggling. All right. This comes as a unlikely surprise. Being trusted and hugged by a small girl. This never happened to him before. Never. Unsure, Jack slowly wraps his arms around her, returning her sweet hug.

"Cease this, lass. There be no warming up to me." he says quietly, rubbing her back to soothe her, knowing that he has lost this fight. She's won him over, no doubt.

The poor shaken child finally begins to relax in his embrace, feeling utterly protected. Sparrow rolls his eyes, hating himself of being such a soft touch. It's embarrassing. He takes her close and stands up with her.

"Blast me for a foe!" he mumbles as she cuddles against his chest.

Emily lets out a tiny whimper, much to Sparrow's surprise. Not to mention that she's stuck on him like a nail through wood. Sparrow knows that she has gotten a huge fright from those cod pieces who have turned on Barbossa, and pretty much turned on him as well. But, now that he has found her well and unharmed, he makes his way out of the dingy wood, with her completely attached to him. She holds back a small sob and rests upon his shoulder, positively exhausted. Sparrow gazes down at her, feeling a nagging need to comfort her, but that must be put off until later. Sparrow cautiously looks out of the brush, making a round check that there won't be another ambush. Emily receives a good look and is reminded of the dangers that she endured. She gives out a frightened whimper and snuggles against her newly-found guardian. Jack pats her gently to reassure her that he won't let anything happen to her.

"Sssh. It's all right." he whispers, still keeping an eye out.

* * *

**_^^ So cute..._**


End file.
